AIYAHH! Why do I have to comply to these letters?
by Violethairedfreak
Summary: Due to a demand from a certain Korean, China will answer your quesions! All is welcomed and accepted: OCs, Fanmail, Yaoi etc. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

你好! (Ni Hao!)

This is China aru.

Or just Yao Wang.

Call me either. (Although I prefer you show some respect since after all, I am 4000 years old aru.)

The other day, Korea shoved this piece of paper during class in World Academy (Asia Class), telling me to start answering quesions that people may wonder about me. He calls it 'fanservice' but I'm not so happy with it.

...Then my boss agreed to the suggestion, saying that I should pay more attention to the other foreign nations.

B-But, AIYAHHH WHO NEEDS FOREIGN NATIONS WHEN I KNOW I AM THE MIDDLE KINGDOM ARU?

...Never mind. Hong Kong and Korea just kidnapped my beloved Shinatty. For the sake of Shinatty, send them in.

China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I decided to start a small series of letters regarding Hetalia. I'm not sure if they did one for China but the whole letter thing sounds like fun! The letters don't have to be directed to China. You can ask him about anything! **

**(Like Yong said) Fanservice/mail, Daily life, Teasing him about Ivan, Yaoi, you name it. Be creative and in return, I'll do my best to answer back! Please help make this successful~**

**For my Shugo Chara readers, I know I haven't been able to update and I won't be able to any time soon. I'll do my best.**


	2. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBrewhat? 1

Dear China,

You are freaking adorable. Will you marry me? Please?

I will give you stuffed kitties and pandas if you say yes. Plus, I'm a panda, lol.

Haha, love- Bree xD

* * *

><p>Ni Hao Bree<p>

W-what? Y-you think I'm adorable?

A-and you say y-you're a panda?

*squeals* KAWAII ARU!

I-I CAN'T STAND THIS ARU! T-THE PANDA, THE KITTIES... ICAN'T-

*The rest of the letter can't be read because it is written in random Chinese characters by some other handwriting*

Spazzing! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAHAHA! Sorry Bree! China's spazzing so much that he couldn't answer the rest of his letter. But I love the way you think. You totally knocked him off guard! xD**


	3. KamikoGensokyo 1

Dear mr. Nya Nya Yao guy,

Hi I guess, I'm Gensokyo it's a pleasure to meet you by letters I guess...

Don't marry Bree, no matter how nice she is GO OUT WITH KEINE GOSH DAMMIT!

Oops got a bit weird there, whatever. Dont ask who Keine is... O3O

I'm extremely bored right now... How do you deal with boredom mr. Yao dude?

You know, if Russia bothers you so much you should get a girlfriend or something so he'll stop bothering you... *coughkeinecough* oops there's Keine being mentioned again. Hm...

How's economy with Japan's disaster and all, is it effecting you? I can't believe your writing letters, I wrote one to Russia and he never did reply. It really bothered me. Russians bother me in general.

Do you hate Yong Soo? He seems too much like a creeper who'll grope someone every five seconds.

Why am I even asking you these questions? Oh yeah, I'm extremely bored.

Sincerely,

Kamiko K./Gensokyo

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Kamiko K.Gensokyo!

First of all, WHY AM I CALLED MR. NYA NYA YAO GUY ARU?

I have a name, you know. And SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE ELDERS ARU!

Anyway, I can't marry Bree although she is *tries to keep from squealing* a Panda...

*whines* Kawaii Aru...

(A couple moments later)

Sorry. I have to learn to contain my excitement. **(A/N: OHONHONHON. That's what he said. xD)**

I won't ask who Keine is.

Eh? You want to ask what I do aru? When I'm bored, I usually go out to do some Tai Chi, read a book, draw some pictures, do some caligraphy... you get the idea.

As the older brother, I feel that it was necessary that Japan received all the help he can get from me, although my people had some complications on deciding. I did manage to convince my boss to send rescue teams to Japan though. I wish him well.

Russia scares me aru. *cringes* B-But I can't handle another girlfriend aru! That's impossible...

Do I hate Yong Soo? HE DRIVES ME CRAZY ARU! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED TO KEEP HIM FROM GROPING ME?

But as much as he drives me crazy, he's still my brother aru.

After all, I can't say that I hate him.

Sympathetic! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the letter! I really enjoyed answering to this. The fact that Wang claims that he doesn't hate Yong melt me go 'aww' inside. You people really know how to send letters to him. **

**For that, you deserve a virtual cookie.**


	4. Montana 1

Dear Mr. China,

Hello! I'm Montana(I also have to respond to West Dakota, thanks to the Dakota twins), one of America's states. You don't know me, and probably haven't heard of me! But I figured it be nice to send in a letter to you!

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Montana!<p>

You must be one of those western states that America have been telling me about.

It's really thoughtful of you to send a letter. I hope we can get along okay.

By the way, tell America that he owes me money.

Liu Hao! (Stay Well!)


	5. Hawaii 1

Aloha Yao,

I am glad to see that you are doing well and hope this letter finds you in good spirts. I am not sure if you remember me or not but you an Arthur were actually the first countries to find me. You visted me from time to time. Told how wonderful you were. You even gave me some of your people to help me in my sugar cane fields. There are still so many of them. You probably saved my life when you gave them to me since so many of my people were dying of Western diseases and for that I thank you,but let's talk about more pleasant things. I still remeber when showed me how do fireworks, cook some of your food (It still love you bao buns and your char siu). It has been so long since we talked, especially since things became so tense between you and Dad. But I miss talking to you. Alfred has been good to me though. However there I times I wonder about what it would be like to independant again. However, passing fancies aside I am content for now.

With Much Aloha,

Paiea Henry Tan Jones, AKA Tan Xiang Shan AKA Hawaii.

P.S. I have eclosed some manapua (or I think you call them Bao) with this letter. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Paiea Henry Tan Jones, Aka Tan Xiang Shan AKA Hawaii!<p>

Can I call you Hawaii aru?

Ah, I remember you! I still claim that I found you first then that England ahen. We still argue about it from time to time.

Yes, I remember giving you some of my people to help you work on your sugar canes? I'm sure they have been very helpful to you aru.

*nervous laugh* O-of course I gave you fireworks *whispers* not they they caused me any trouble or anything but that HONG KONG...

Finally! I am really glad that you enjoy my cooking aru! You see, when I cook for my brothers around my home, they do not show much respect. It's really sad to see Yong Soo running around with my food, declaring that it originated from him...even to this very day. He even claims that black bean noodles originated from him! How ridiculous aru. **(A/N: I'm sorry Wang but that's very popular in Korea. They taste soo good!)**

It's true that your father and I don't get along too well aru. I still don't understand westerners.

P.S: HOW THOUGHTFUL ARU! I shall enjoy it, if Hong Kong doesn't steal from me. Xie Xie!

China


	6. Singapore 1

Ni hao China.

It has been a long time since we met. Well actually no, it has'nt, but it's a nice way to say hello yes?

Anyway, I must say, there are a lot of your people who are coming over and staying and as much as I try, they are starting to really freak out my people. Perhaps a little less inflow would be nice?

People are starting to be xenophobic and complain about you and your migraters. And if there is one thing my people love to do, it's complain. So you can be sure there is a lot of them. Just to help you understand how it has been, I have sent a few letters of complaint against you people. Dont worry, I already proof-read them and made sure to bleep out the offensive parts for those that are not politically correct.

I hope you can understand my pain... And help do something about it. Like less bombardment of your people. Or at least giving me people who know haow to speak English. Wah, si bei sien you know wan handle them!

Anyway, reply soon!

Best regards,

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni Hao Singapore!<p>

It has been a while! I haven't received much contact from you aru. How have you been?

Is it true that my people have been doing such things? I shall ask my boss to note about this problem later. Please give me a week aru.

AIYAHH! There are so many complaints aru! I can't believe I didn't see this sooner! The problem has gone far worse than I thought. Like I said, I'll try to convince my boss to do something.

In the meantime, I'll be sending in a couple of my best English interpreters. Please expect them to reach you in about three days aru.

Distraught! China


	7. Francesca Vargas 1

Ciao !

I doubt that you know me,but i'm Francesca Vargas,The Sicilian Autonomous Region.I'm Italy and Romano's daughter. I heard that a certain someone *CoughKoreaCough* forced you into writing letters and so I decided to say hi!I hope that we can be friends and Mamma( )wants to say Ciao( That hi in Italion).I also want to ask you for some advice(I asked Japan and he said to talk to you).Poland invited me go on a shopping trip with him and Lithuania but i'm not sure if I should go or not.I know he and Mamma are friends but i'm not the shopping type and i'm not good with meeting new people(I can thank the bad touch trio for that...Papa got well angry at them!)

I sent some Sicilian Oranges and a panda plushie I made at school in sewing class along with this letter and I hope you like them.

Hope to see you at the next world meeting(it'll be my first time going to one!)

Francesca Vargas xxx

P.S: Would it be ok if I could come visit your country some time in the summer? I've always wanted to see all the pandas(I love pandas!)and bamboo forests...not to mention find out more about your culture,try your foodand please keep this a secret but i'm a fan of hello kitty and I wanted to get one...*blushs in embarressment*.Tokyo and Moscow would probrably come too(Tokyo is alright but Moscow won't stop stalking me!)to visit Beijing.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao Francesca Vargas!<p>

*Gloomy* Yes, it's Korea's fault for making me start the letter thing aru.

But to be honest, it's nice.

U-uhm, I'm not that familiar with the Baltics *glances to check if Russia's watching* but it would be nice to go with them. I'm sure they're friendly aru.

Wahh! I shall treasure your gifts well. And your panda plushie is KAWAII ARU! *cuddles* Xie Xie!

China

P.S: That will be great aru! I have enclosed five tickets for Beijing. See you there!


	8. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 2

Giggity... That made my day, lolol.

It'd be better if China was blushing, muahaha.

And yes, China- you are freaking adorable...

It is true competition between you and Japan, hehe.

Lol, name some of your favorite stuffs, I guess... Food, color, etc. xD

Also, the game... I'm sorry x'D

~HoneyBearChibiPANDASmexBree

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, HoneyBearChibiPANDASMEXBre- *Turns red*<p>

Well, it's better if you wouldn't say Panda with Sme- *clears throat*

So... m-my favorite stuff, you ask aru?

Red is my favorite color aru. It always has been.

As for the food, I guess anything will do. Except I rather stick to my cooking, otherwise I would get very paranoid aru.

-China.


	9. KamikoGensokyo 2

Dear Mr. Nya Nya Yao Guy,

I DON'T CARE. I HAVE UR NAME IN THERE SOMEWHERE.

Anyways, YOU CAN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? Why so? You're very weird when it comes to the subject. If you brought you and the rest of the male countries to Gensokyo, you could all probably get a girlfriend! My country has only women, very very very WEIRD. But you can't in there anyway, There's a border.

Well, I was talking with a friend, and she said that Bree is probably some creepy guy PRETENDING TO BE A PANDA. AKA. RUSSIA. Well, I don't know if I were to agree.

Pandas, are definently not as cute as Hakutakus. Panda topping a hakuta- OH WAIT THAT WOULD GET ME A SLAP ON THE HEAD WITH A WOK. :/ not fun.

Well Mr. Nya Nya Yao Guy, I hope you get a girlfriend named Ke- UM. no one in particualr. C:

Sincerely,

Kamiko/Genoskyo.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, KamikoGenoskyo!

I can't have a girlfriend aru! That's forbidden love over here aru!

As a nation, I cannot be seducing girls here and there aru!

W-who knows if Bree may be Russia? Although she herself doesn't give off that feeling aru. So she can't be Russia aru. *checks over his shoulder for anything suspicious*

YES YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY PANDAS ARU. WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN WHEN MR. NYA NYA-

DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHOW SOME RESPECT ARU?

AND WHO IS THIS KEINE ARU? I DEMAND SOME EXPLANATION!

Anxious! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for that! You see, China likes it if you showed some respect in your letters. But I say: HELL, THAT'S WHAT THIS FANFICTION IS ALL ABOUT! You get a thumbs up! :D**


	10. North Korea 1

Ni Hao, Oniisama.

My boss doesn't know I'm writing this, so DON'T TELL ANYONE or I'll shoot you.

He likes you better than the other countries, but I'm not really allowed to have foreign relations. I'm writing to you because I hate everyone else, and I'm bored.

My idiot of a twin brother kept going on about the letter thing so the idea planted itself in my head. I'm not supposed to have ideas like that, stupid kimichi-brain...

Speaking of Yong Soo, I hear he's been bothering you? Just point a gun at him and he'll go away. You might have to fire a few bullets if he's being stubborn, but just threaten him enough and he'll leave you alone. That's what I do.

Your little sister,

Im Yun Nám, The people's republic of North Korea.

P.S. Is Russia STILL stalking you? Stupid traitor, want me to sick Belarus at him?

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Im Yun Nám!<p>

Ah, it has been a while! I shall keep my mouth shut aru.

You haven't changed that much since seeing you during the last meetup from our bosses aru.

Well, Yong Soo has been a bit annoying lately. But I'll pass on the gun idea aru.

As older brother, I cannot tolerate the trouble that the two of you always cause aru.

China

P.S: Well, he has been a bit quiet lately. *glances over shoulder* Don't worry too much about it aru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: China has been looking over his shoulder a lot more frequently than I intended. Russia should send a letter just for the hell of it. :D **

**Kudos to Ange5555 for being North Korea! That made it more interesting!**


	11. Montana 2

Dear Mr. China,

Yep, I am one of those western states, the fourth biggest out of all the states, in land mass anyways...

Daddy knows he owes you money, I have attempted many times to get him to pay back all of his debts, but he just keeps putting more stress on the economy.

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Montana!<p>

I understand. *checks map of the world next to him*

That America doesn't know what to do nowadays aru.

If he can't pay back the debt, my boss won't be happy.

Let's say, you won't see me again aru. *gulps*

But luckily, I haven't told him aru. All foreign relations belong to me aru.

China


	12. Andorra 1

Hola Señor China,

Hi! My name is Andorra, you know the principality between France and Spain.^^

I wanted to get to know more nations like my Papa France and Spain so here I am. ^^

I need to ask you something! How do I get Papa France to let me be a country of my own? He won't let me... :(

Andorra (Blanche Carriedo Bonnefoy)

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Andorra (Blanche Carriedo Bonnefoy)!<p>

How do I get France to let you be a country of your own?

I'm not very good with deciding (or letting) principalities like you become a country. Hmm...

I have no say in it. Sorry aru.

However, you should ask United Nations. Maybe he might know the requirements aru.

Hao Yun! (Good luck!)

China


	13. Singapore 2

China,

Thank you for being so understanding. But not to worry, I still need your people here with me so I hope you are not going to try and order them all back. ( Except maybe those that cant speak English) India has been giving me the same problem. Am I that attractive? I'm only 13-ish...

Anyway, I hope those letters did not distress you too much. Everybody complains sometimes. Its just one of the things my people love to do. Some have even joked about complaining being a national sport! (along with queing and eating but that's neither here nor there)

Anyway, what do you think of Japan? Dare I say he has been looking good despite the recent happenings? I still wonder how he mamages to retain that flawless baby smooth skin.. He has eyebags now though.. I saw him once, he reminded me of a panda. White and black. His hair seems but be slightly duller than usual and he seems to have lost weight...

I'm quite worried about him. But there's nothing a small island like me can do. Even though he... me... I still look up to him... and want to help him...

Anyway, I kind of exceed my allotted time to write letters, so I'll end here. Bye!

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Singapore!<p>

The helicopters should have arrived by now.

My boss wasn't too happy about the people complaining about our people after reading all those letters aru.

As a nation, it is my duty to call to my people and ask them to do certain things. For the most part, they comply. As for my people in other nations, I've tried my best to tell them to 'follow' the rules of the other nations in order to settle in. I'll keep trying.

Japan aru? I'm worried about him aru. He really hasn't been feeling like himself lately aru.

But I know that he'll be okay. After all, he has my support aru!

Did you say that he looked like a p-panda?

*breathes heavily* M-Maybe I should visit him...

Confused! China


	14. StrawberryVocaloid 1

China!

First, I'd just like to say HOLY FREAKING CRAP I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

I'm not gonna make a pass at you though, don't worry. I know you play for the OTHER team...

Speaking of which, how's it going with Japan? :D He Looves you, ya know! You should get with him. AND GODDAMNIT CHINA DON'T YOU DARE GET A GIRLFRIEND OR SO HELP ME I WILL DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD!

...Hehe, yeah.. Whatever!

Lurvs,

Strawberry-Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Strawberry-Vocaloid!<p>

R-really aru? *flustered* I n-never knew that people would actually like me...

And...WHAT OTHER TEAM ARU?

I'M TELLING YOU, I'M NOT GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!

What's with these letters aru...

Japan's not feeling well aru. I should go check right now aru.

China


	15. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 3

LOL, you're the one who capitalized "smex", dear xDD

Red, huh? The color of loooove ;D

Trollololol.

I have a message from Mexico, btw.

He would like for you to visit him. He also asks if you're superstitious...Cause -quote- there's some crazy shit here that you might like if you're into the ghosts stuff -end quote- Also, he would like for you to somehow mix Chinese food and Mexicanese food together... Hehe.

-OFFICIALLY MEXICO'S MESSENGER-

Thanks again.

~Bree :3

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Bree!<p>

*red* That's why I wrote Bree instead of HoneyBearPanda whatever aru.

RED IS NOT THE COLOR OF LOVE IN MY HOUSE ARU.

It's the color of luck.

Mexico, huh?

AIYAHH! Do you have charms that will make them go away aru? Otherwise I won't go aru! I won't be obliged to move from this chair aru!

Eh? Mexicanese food and Chinese food?

Didn't I already do that with him in America's place?

China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Such places exist here, in America, my dear friend. Sadly, I never tried one. Although it sounds interesting. :D **


	16. KamikoGensokyo 3

China,

More formal now? RESPECT~ I guess...

You can't be seducing girls? France Does, and Greece and Japan are probably a  
>couple right? And Germany Kissed Italy. SO THERE IS NOT ANY PROBLEM GETTING A<br>GIRLFRIEND.

Did you know some idiots pair you up with RUSSIA? Complete idiots I say, oh  
>and KOREA, JAPAN(hello, he wouldn't allow that), ENGLAND, AMERICA, FRANCE(i<br>think), TAIWAN, HONG KONG, AND VIETNAM(plus more people)SO THERES NOTING WRONG  
>WITH ME SAYING Y- oh wait can't say that. Or you'll find out my- THEN MY PL-<br>oh I shouldn't be writing this to you! But I an't erase since its in pen!

Bree probably is Russia, no, BELARUS WANTING REVENGE. She'll marry you and  
>hide you, divorice, and go marry russia. She makes up genius plans.<p>

Oh you probably had no idea what I meant by Panda Topp- Oh maybe I shoudln't  
>say the whole thing. *insert awesome face here*<p>

Respect? I already gave you some! Your name...

NEVER. SHE'LL KILL ME IF SHE KNEW I WAS TALKIG ABOUT HER IN MY LETTERS.

Lets just say she's a person. Ok?

Sincerely,

Kamiko K./Gensokyo

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Kamiko!<p>

*red* I-I can't be seducing girls aru! The nations that you've mentioned may be able to, BUT I CAN'T ARU!

AIYAHHH! THAT'S DISGUSTING ARU! WHY WOULD ANY ONE PAIR ME UP WITH RUSSIA ARU? *shudders*

AND WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING TO THE NATIONS THAT I WORKED TO RAISE?

Well, Bree did mention something about being Mexico's representative. *turns around from chair to see if anyone is watching him then turns back around to continue letter*

Sorry. It's getting to me. Sometimes, I feel like he's lingering somewhere aru.

WHO IS KEINE?

Confused! China


	17. Clairie Meadow Spring 1

Mr. Yao;

Hello there! I'm Clairiana Spring, but please, just call me Clairie. I'm  
>Kamiko's friend~<p>

Now it seems you wanna know who Keine is... since she won't tell you, how  
>about I DO? :D<p>

Keine... I don't know her that well, but I have a picture to help!

.com/#/d3hk0p1

you do know how a computer works? Just wondering...

Kamiko drew that herself. Keine's tha person you're "supposedly hugging" as I  
>would say.<p>

She's a hakutaku, someone who can control history. She's made up this plan for  
>you two to be a couple ever since that one day she saw you in the market, I<br>think I was with her. I THINK I might've bumped into you at one point, but I  
>can't remember.<p>

Anyways, It was my sister's idea, Clarise Spring, to tell you about this. But,  
>I also want ot know how you're doing and h9ow you keeps up with such a large<br>family. My family, if you include our guards, include maybe about 8 or 9  
>people, and we seem to take care of it very smoothly... But Kamiko tells me<br>about how rambunctious your family is. It must be very hard!

Why do you like Pandas so much? I like them too, but you seem to have more of  
>an obbsession than I do.<p>

Well, It seems i'm going to have to stop writing, my father is taking me to  
>the market to get new clothing. He seems to do that a lot, but I don't mind~<br>Do you get new things for your family a lot?

Sincerly,

Clairie Meadow Spring

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Clairie Meadow Spring!<p>

Of COURSE I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT KEINE ARU!

AND I KNOW HOW TO OPERATE A COMPUTER ARU! I'M NOT THAT OLD!

Now let me see...

AIYAHH! HOW DO OPERATE THIS THING? WHY IS THE SCREEN BLACK? *clicks randomly*

(A voice is heard from the distance: "ANIKI, IF YOUR GOING TO OPERATE A COMPUTER, AT LEAST TURN THE DAMN THING ON DAZE!")

WELL, IF YOUR GOING TO KEEP SHOUTING AT ME, I WON'T KNOW ANYTHING ARU! JUST SHOW ME THIS SITE ARU!

(Moments later)

Wow... People draw me like that? YONG, STOP THAT OOHING! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU TO BECOME A PROPER NATION!

Y-you saw me at the market? I can't remember if you saw me. I honestly don't know.

But I think I did recall bumping into someone aru. W-was that you? I apologize aru.

Well, it isn't easy raising such a big family but I felt that it was my duty to help them. Afterall, back then, I wasn't that poor aru. I lived a decent life then.

The reason why I like pandas aru?

I guess it's because they are animals found here? And plus, THEY ARE SO KAWAII ARU! *squeals*

(Another moment later)

*the rest of the letter is written in scratchy Chinese handwriting* Of course I buy things for others aru. But I especially like buying things for Yong Soo. All the things that I buy originated from Yong Soo anyway.

Love, China **(A/N: Oh, Yong Soo. xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AIYAHH SO MANY LETTERS ARU!**

**Just to let you know, as much as I enjoy writing back to you readers, I will be uploading every Sat/Sundays for the most part and occasionally during the week if I have time. Sorry, but I still have school and all. Thank you for your understanding!**


	18. Russia 1

Dear Yao~

How have you beeen? It feels like we have not spoken in a while, but I saw you  
>just the other day.. I hope Belarus is not bothering you, I promise it is not<br>my fault!

I have heard you are growing your own sunflowers and I suppose I do not need  
>to send you some of my own anymore, hm.<p>

You seem to have so many loving fans..

With the /most/ love,

Ivan B.

P.S. Have you gotten Shinatty back from your brothers? If not, I will! Then  
>again, at least I still have my costume.<p>

* * *

><p>W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ARU?<p>

SINCE WHEN DID YOU START SENDING IN LETTERS ARU?

WHERE DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE SUNFLOWERS ARU?

AND NO, I HAVE NOT GOTTEN MY SHINATTY BACK ARU!

I DO NOT KNOW WHERE THEY PUT IT ARU!

Shocked! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LOVE YOU. I FiXED IT!**


	19. Montana 3

Dear Mr. China,

Daddy is just a hard head, I sure if maybe I can get the Dakota's and some other states to agree with me he'd listen, but they are mostly hard head too...

Sincerely,

Montana AKA Melora R. Jones

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Montana!<p>

Well, I guess it can't be helped aru.

STILL. I NEED MY MONEY ARU.

I'll give him more time.

Patient! China


	20. StrawberryVocaloid 2

China~

That's good then. You can NEVER EVER have a girlfriend. You obviously don't clique with girls, right? ^.^

...HOWEVER, I DO have a good BOYFRIEND for you, if you'd be interested. :D Hint: He's Japanese. :P

YES PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE YOU KIDDING YOU'RE LIKE THE PRETTIEST THING TO WALK THIS EARTH AND IF YOU WERE STRAIGHT I WOULD RAPE YOU SO HARD I'M NOT EVEN-

...Yeah, I'll stop talking now. ^_^

-Strawberry-Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Strawberry-Vocaloid!<p>

Just to clear things out, I've had a couple of girlfriends aru. *blushes red*

AND IF YOUR REFERRING TO JAPAN, THAT'S JUST WRONG ARU.

...AIYAHHH! WHAT'S WITH YOU YOUNG PEOPLE?

Disturbed! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...And this happens when you have a crazy authoress attempting to stay in character.**

**To be honest, it's making this fanfiction more enjoyable to type. :D**


	21. Russia 2

Yao~

WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME? I started my own letters two months ago, and I am sending this one in as normally as everybody else. ^J^

You are even cuter when you are shocked!

I think I had heard it from one of Amerika's states. Will you let me see your sunflower garden, pleeease?

And fine then, I will have to get it from them myself. I'll go grab my pipe, kolkol..

Love, Ivan

* * *

><p>Ivan,<p>

*shudders* You scare me aru.

*blushes* W-WHAT? DON'T TELL ME THAT I'M CUTE ARU!

H-hey, DON'T BRING THAT PIPE WITH YOU ARU!

*runs to the sunflower garden*

Shocked! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to tell you of a little something I learned from my mom:**

**The other day, my mom showed me this youtube video of a Russian named Vitas. Have you heard of him?**

**He's this famous Russian singer known for singing above 5(?) octaves. And I'm telling you... **

**THIS RUSSIAN IS PERFECT. HE'S SO MOUTHWATERING.**

**Anyway, he's really famous in China.**

**So...**

**I really don't know how that works. **

**All I have to say is: ...China. WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING? **

**This is so mindblowing. **


	22. Clairie Meadow Spring 2

China,

It made me laugh to have Yong Soo Ooohing at the picture, I'm surprised he did, I wonder if he agrees with Kamiko. You must be mad she drew that, she had a friend draw her a picture once, but I don't know where to find the link, but I'm sure my friend Lilly has it... I'll show you when I do~ I hope the info helped, but i'll probably be yelled at once Kamiko find outs, yell at her in her next letter, ok?

I am sure i did see you at the market... And I bumped into, and never had the time time to say sorry, so no need to apologize. C:

Hm... Well it is your duty I guess...

Pandas are pretty cute, much cuter than cats or dogs i suppose~

Reply Soon~

Clairie Meadow Spring

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Clairie Meadow Spring!<p>

I apologize. Yong can be so immature sometimes aru.

I-I'm not mad aru. It's just... it was so sudden.

Don't worry about Kamiko aru. It's not your fault anyway.

Pandas are very cute aru. But their population is declining aru.

China


	23. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 4

Well... China, dear, you keep refusing girls and seducing girls and stuff...

Do you go for guys? ;-; I hate to ask, but someone's gotta do it xD (I still love you though)

I talked to Mexico for a bit, and he told me to tell you hi. And that he appreciates your hard work in all you do. And that he'll always show you the respect you deserve :3

Anyways, some more questions:

-What is your dream vacation?

-Do you have any embarrassing childhood stories on that lovely little Japan?

-PS: the little kid I am babysitting (My best friend's nephew) said pandas are stupid. And that he's going to shoot them and eat them... Like OMNOMNOM... Please do something :'D

~Bree (with mucho lurve again xD)

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Bree!<p>

The reason why I refuse girls is because I don't have time for them aru.

Considering my age and health...

THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I GO FOR BOYS ARU! *fume*

Oh, return the salutations to Mexico and tell him I appreciate it aru.

My dream vacation aru?

Someplace relaxing I guess. I haven't been to New Caladonia lately. It's beautiful there aru.

Ahh, I do remember Japan when he was a child. HE WAS SO KAWAII ARU.

*thinks* hmmm, I really can't remember any embarrassing stories about him...other than the time when he was convinced that Yong was going to marry him and they wanted to practice their 'first night' under the blankets aru.

What's wrong with the kid aru?

Nostalgic! China

P.S: Tell your best friend's nephew that the panda army will come and raid his house. They will take away any panda related items and steal his fridge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I found a little comic strip in Zerochan about Japan's 'embarrassing' moment. China saw the whole situation happen in front of him and had to rant to the both of them that their behavior was inappropriate. He told Korea that homosexuals couldn't get married. To Japan, China explained that Japan couldn't get married to men. Japan was surprised when he found out that Korea was a male. xD**


	24. KamikoGensokyo 4

Yao mahn,

Clairie is lying. I SWEAR. That's not Keine what is she talking about...

OK OK SHE IS AND I TH- oh you already know... But you should listen to what I'm saying here and take my advice, but if KEINE writes a frikin letter I AM SCREWED. And StrawberryVocaloid probably lost her brain, GREECE ALREADY CALLED DIBS ON JAPAN. -3- Like really everyone opposes my ideas and all, it breaks down my motto.

Why can't you seduce girls? And what does seduce even mean? I mean there's gotta be some stupid reason behind it.

Wait, don't tell me your GAY! That would be HORRIBLE! I hope that isn't true...

All in all, I have the deity answer. SO JUST GO FREAKING SEDUCE KEINE WHATEVER IT MEANS.

Your BEST FRIEND,

Kamiko k./Gensokyo

P.s. Tell Yong Soo thank you for oohing at my art, AND YES INDRAW YOU LIKE THAT

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Kamiko!<p>

What happened to showing respect for a four-thousand year man aru? **(A/N: It makes you sound like a pedophile and a VERY OLD MAN.)**

I do not care about Greece calling dibs on Japan... although that disturbs me a bit.

Aiyahh, I thought I already explained why I can't seduce women aru. It's because I don't have time for that anymore. As much as I like girls and all, I can't be seducing when I'm a nation aru. I mean, do you know how much pain you go through when your loved one dies while you're still alive?

N-Never mind aru. *flushes* And I'm not gay aru. DEFINITELY NOT.

You probably know the answer now. I apologize.

Remorseful! China

P.S: YOU'RE WELCOME DAZE!

AIYAHHH! YONG! I TOLD YOU TO STOP READING MY LETTERS!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Someone should write a story about the whole forbidden love thing. That would be epic. **


	25. Taipei 1

Ni Hao, sensei!

Jie Jie (Taiwan) says hello by the way. How are you doing? I also hope Japan is doing OK? Jie Jie won't let me come see him, and it makes me so mad! I'm really worried about him these days...

Aiyah! Can you believe what's going on right now? Apparently bad people have been adding DEHP (a kind of plastic) to our precious bubble tea! Jie Jie's busy with her boss trying to find out the culprits, but I'm busy moaning the loss of our national beverage! Hopefully, things will improve with time.

Other than me, how are you doing these days? Is Russia still bothering you? I'll be glad to go kick his butt back to the Kremlin with my Guan Dao! And maybe those weird fangirls of yours too. Don't let Taiwan know that I still have one though! Jie Jie already thinks she got rid of all my martial arts weapons!

Well, I've got to hurry off now, going to go inspect some of the local cafes here with Jie Jie, hope to hear from you soon!

- Chan-juan Zhou (Taipei)

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Taipei!<p>

I'm doing fine aru. It's been a while! Japan is getting better. Hopefully he will recover soon.

AIYAHHH! That's horrible aru! How can people do such horrible things?

Hopefully, the problem will settle quickly soon aru.

Hao Yun! (Good luck!)

Russia's been sending letters to me aru. It still scares me aru. *shudders*  
>But, don't mind me. Send Taiwan my regards.<p>

China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I already grew aware of the situation that's been happening. **

**As an Asian, I love bubble tea and to think that the drink now contains the plastic, I try to keep myself from purchasing more until the problem gets resolved. GOOD LUCK! **


	26. Singapore 3

China,

Got them! Thanks! I'll message you on how they are doing!

..Yes.. you should go and visit Japan... Visit him and give him some quality TLC.. He looked really like a panda you now, white skin and large dark eyes.. that raven black hair of his also added to the effect... It was really like a panda... panda... panda...

Could I say that I also managed to catch him in a hello kitty cosplay? It's in his closet... Think about your adorable Shinatty.. Shinatty... Shinatty...

Go and see him China... I'm sure you would enjoy yourself with him.. You absolutely must make him blush while smiling. Its really very very very cute. Really Cute. So adorable. So deliciously adorable and cute like can die one. Soooo cuute.. cute.. cute..

In his gratitude, he might just give you a limited edition of a Royal Chinese Dynasty Hello Kitty... Limited Edition... It's not being made anymore... Its very rare... Once in a lifetime made... you want it..? Want it..? want it...?

Visit him China... you wont regret it... Visit.. Visit... You must Visit.. It's calling you... Calling you... Calling you...

Persuasively ending,

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Singapore!<p>

It's a relief to hear that the planes have landed safely.

I-I have...been...visiting Japan lately... *breathes heavily*

H-he did look like a p-panda aru.

S-Shinatty a-aru. *whines* I-I WANT A HUG FROM SHINATTY ARU!

AHHHH! STOP IT! *catches breath* I shouldn't ask things from him in this situation aru. And I have been visiting him so it's no use p-persuading m-me.

Flustered! China


	27. Italy 1

Not part of letter:( I've switched characters so now i'mma be Italy!) Letter begins now!:

Ciao China!

Ve~ It's me! Italy!

How have you been? And Japan told me that he really misses you and wants to be your friend again and that he even loves you- oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that! Now Japan is gonna be mad at me! *starts crying* Romano is right! I'm such an idiota! *stops crying* Well anyway...do you have any dishes that involve pasta in China? If you don't, I can send you some pasta and you could make some food with it. I'm sure that pasta dishes would be a big hit in China because everyone loves pasta! PASTA~

I've got to go now because Romano has just come back from Spain's house and hes ranting about something to do with Spain putting a turtle on his head and I know what will stop him ranting...-InsertMischievousSmileHere-...

Italy xxx

P.S: Do you think that you'll ever be friends with Japan again because if you did, I could show you the latest panda plushies that my daughter, Sicily, made to go on market without Japan and Germany getting all grumpy at me and I don't like it when they're grumpy...

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Italy!<p>

I've been doing fine aru. And how have you been aru?

J-Japan loves me? *pleased* A-At least it's good to hear that he still loves me aru.

Are there any pasta related dishes in China aru? Why, I have a ton of them here aru!

But it's nothing like the pasta you have.

We have food like Lo mein, Chow Fun-wasn't I the one who brought the noodles to you long time ago aru?

China

P.S: P-Panda... Of c-course I'll be friends with Japan again! After all, I raised him aru.


	28. North Korea 2

Oniisama,

Just what do you mean "you two"? South's the one who insists on bothering me even though I've told him he's NOT ALLOWED TO COME HERE! I am strictly forbidden to even speak to him! Does he not realize how much problems he's causing me? Of course he doesn't, he's an idiot. Just like that stupid America.

I swear that burger-creep is planning to bomb me. Yong Soo keeps teasing me about always fighting with him, saying that I like him. Well he's WRONG. I do most certainly NOT, under any circumstances, have any sort of affectionate feeling for Alfred F Jones! He's almost as dumb as South, if not even worse.

HOW did I end up with Yong Soo for a twin? We're nothing alike.

North Korea.

P.S: If you say so. If anything happens, let me know. (SECRETLY, so my boss doesn't find out.) Belarus and I actually get along better than we should. (Seeing as I'm forbidden to have foreign relations.)

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, North Korea!<p>

I realize that you still haven't improved your tolerance around him aru. How is it that I always see you two fighting everytime you meet aru?

Really aru? I don't know what to say...

However, I know that I'll Yong a word for you.

China

P.S: Don't worry about it aru.


	29. Andorra 2

Dear Señor China,

Eh...? W-Why not?

Oh,Mr, UN? I know him! I bug him at least once a week to let be be a country.~

Gracias!

Blanche

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Andorra!<p>

As soon as I was born (I can't remember my childhood that much), I was already declared a nation aru.

It will be best to talk to United Nations aru.

Huan ying! (Your welcome!)

China


	30. Moscow 1

Ni-Hao China,

It's me, Moscow. Папа (Papa) said I should make an effort to learn Chinese to further our foreign relationship with you. I just wanna put it bluntly, I dont wanna learn your language. It's nothing personal, but it's just too hard!

Besides, Kalliningrad-I mean Königsberg-already promised to teach me German. So, since Папа will listen to you, can you ask him if I can give Kalliningrad back to Germany? I hate to see her so sad.

Anyway, Auf Wiedersehen(goodbye)!

Anastasiya "Moscow" Braginski

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Moscow!<p>

A lot of people from Europe say that Chinese is hard so I understand. It's one of the hardest languages to learn aru! Even Yong can't get the pronounciation right, so I can't blame him nor you.

A-Although I fear your father, I-I'll try to convince him aru.

China


	31. StrawberryVocaloid 3

China!

Whoa whoa whoa, WHAT?

YOU'VE HAD GIRLFRIENDS? WHAT? HOW? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? I AM NOT A CRAZY FANGIRL!

Who. Tell me. Right now. Who was the sl(Censored!)? I'LL MURDER THEMS. :D

Don't deny it, my darling little Yao-Yao. (I apologize. Forgive me. V_V) You and Japan... Oh yes. :)

-Fangirlmode!Strawberry-Vocaloid

Oh and for the P.S...

I DID NOT LOSE MY MIND EVERYONE KNOWS GREECE IS ALREADY PART OF THE MEDDITERANIAN THREESOME! :3

...I did NOT just say that. ^.^

Wait, isn't Egypt un the Middle East? Of course he is... Yeah... :P

...Don't hurt me... *Cowers*

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Strawberry-Vocaloid!<p>

*sighs* Yes, I've had girlfriends aru but it was a long time ago.

And there is no need to murder them aru. All of them died anyway.

How am I supposed to argue that Japan and I are not lovers nor had *censored*

-Depressed! China

P.S: Japppaannnn! *runs out of the house*

I IS A PERVERT YO.

MANSAE!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! I have been busy this week. **

**I hope you will be able to forgive me.**


	32. Russia 3

Yao,

Da, da, I get that from everybody.. but why? I do not mean to scare. Even my dear Baltics are hiding from me right now.

I will tell you you're cute if I want to, my sunflower~ because you always are.

No way, I do not ever go anywhere without it. It comes in handy, you know. Gonkong and Koryeya will be taught good lesson about upsetting you like that, mm? Maybe I should do the same with everybody else here.. *twitch*

Do not make me chase after you, silly!~

Ivan

* * *

><p>Ivan,<p>

Considering of how you are bigger **(A/N: xD What's wrong with me?) **than most of the nations, it's no wonder of how you scare us aru. *mumbles in Mandarin*

I am not cute aru! And I am not your sunflower aru!

I-it's scary aru! I mean, it has blood on it!

NO, NO, NO ARU.

Do not hurt them both! They may be annoying but it hurts me more to see them hurt aru!

I- *sighs* AIYAAAHHHHH. Just come in here aru.

-Tired! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What just happened? You'll have to find out on the other letters. **

**Warning: Rochu ahead...somewhere.**


	33. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 5

But we loves you, Chinaaa~ D':

Well, you don't look old, dear. So you wouldn't be arrested for going out with us fangirls =3=

Salutations are returned aru :3

I will buy you an island, China dear. I dunno where or when, but it shall be full of cute stuff, pandas, kitties, and it shall be mucho relaxing. IDK what I'll call it though :'D (Ideas?)

ELOHEL, srsly? -can now blackmail Japan-

But yes, Japan is freaking adorable... How would you feel if us China fangirls went for him?

I have no clue what is what is wrong with the kid xD

LOVE! Bree :3

Aye, aye Cap'n! Can the panda army come play with me as well? :D

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Bree!<p>

That's great aru! Ask Mexico how he's been.

T-that is not n-necessary aru! I-I've been too busy to relax aru! So, it's okay. Thank you for your offer aru! **(A/N: NAME IT WANG'S PARADISE ISLAND. LOL.)**

Japan used to be very cute aru. *reminisces* B-But no! Why would all of you go after him aru?

-China

P.S: They would only come if there is a threat to Pandas. And they are vicious aru. I don't think that it would be a good idea.


	34. Singapore 4

China~~~!

I's me again! Say, how has Russia been lately? I have been making friends with him due to economic reasons, but lately I have no idea on what to talk about. I can only talk about sunflowers for so long and I dont have snow so my ramblings on it cant move any further...

Did you know that Russia is getting a lot more interested in Japan lately. And I don't mean just because of the incident. Japan has told me that Russia has been buying more quantities of his anime and manga. Thats good yes? It's always nice to make friends. Especially friends with good benefits.

Russia is actually a nice person! He gave me Ice-cream during the world meeting. That was sweet. Of course he did pat me on the head like a small child (which I do resent slightly) but that was a nice thing to do. I was thinking of giving him something in return. All people say is to give him sunflowers but surely there must be something else right?

By the way, I know that you have been visiting Japan. I saw you. But I didn't stay to watch. What did you do there anyway? (besides coo at his uber uber kawaii moe cuteness?)

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Singapore!<p>

D-don't ask about Russia aru.

He's recently been to my house...FOR FOOD ARU.

Really, aru? I'll have to contact Japan again soon.

The last time I heard from him, he used to tell me of how he despised Russia aru.

Wait until he gets angry aru. *shudders*

Oh...You saw me aru?

I was talking to him and making him his favorite foods. I can't believe I haven't seen him since the tsunami. It's been three months aru...

-China


	35. North Korea 3

Oniisama,

The reason I am always yelling at/thretening/shooting South is because he is so horribly annoying. He is always bothering me even though I have told him to stay away! What part of "I can't talk to you because my boss will kill you" doesn't he understand?

Also, he's always looking at me like I'm sick or crazy or both! There is no reason to be worried about me. I'll have you know I am perfectly fine, thank you! I don't need his pity, I get by fine on my own. I don't need help from anyone... except possibly you.

Thanks.

North Korea.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, North Korea!<p>

It's true that Yong Soo doesn't behave like a proper nation. He's too young aru!

But I think you should learn to control your emotions around him aru.

If I know how to tolerate my patience around him, I think you can do so too.

If you do need help, tell me anytime.

As long as you don't go around shooting South.

-China


	36. KamikoGensokyo 5

China,

Dunno, Keine says I can't respect right...

BESIDES... I know someone who feels the sameeeeee way, since she's immortal too... and its not Keine...

You know... I don't even know if Keine CAN die... because she has to control history and all... She never told me...

You know... Its a good thing she hasn't decided to write you a letter... Or that you yelled at me... oh wait yes you did... but it wasn't that bad either... :/

ANYWAYS... I'm like SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad you aren't gay. Oh wait, that sounded to much like Poland... Eh whatever... BUT THANK GOD. :D

You know... I just went through some big storm, I was afraid something was going to fall and kill me...

But it didn't C: thats a good thing! I'm super bored for some reason, since I can't do anything but write letters...

It seems I have to stop, someone's comin-

-Kamiko, who hopes Keine didn't see this...

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Kamiko!<p>

Still, it would be proper to show some respect toward your elders, right aru?

Why else would there be Confucianism here aru?

*flustered* Well, I did not know about Keine, so how I am supposed to know if she is immortal?

Well...if you put it that way, I apologize for yelling at you aru.

But YES ARU. I AM NOT GAY ARU.

Although Aniki here did have se-

GAH! YONG SOO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?

B-BUT IT'S TRUE DAZE!

GET OUT ARU!

...Sorry about that aru.

A big storm? Something sounds eerie here aru...

Will you be okay?

Worried! China


	37. Anna 1

Ni Hao, China!

(Kai Lan! Come and join our good friends; they're all ready to play! And now that you're here it's a super-special day! (Haha, sorry; I do so enjoy that kid show. :B ))

Anyways, on to the reason I am here! (Noooo, it's not cause you're cute. (Though my best friend seems to think so...))

I AR TEH FABULOUS ANNA! :D (Aka; The best friend of BreeBree! (PandaSmex!))

I became curious of your response to her story of my nephew, who is quite so adorable. :)

Also, I was wondering something- Do you know where Russia hides his keys at night? I'd like to make a copy for any time I need to randomly appear in his showe- I mean, pick up an item at his house that he forgot. LOL~

Plus, I would like to defend my nephew- Pandas are very tasty! :O

~Anna Aka: Defender of the Earth! (Except Pandas; they'll die out soon. LOL~)

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Anna!<p>

Bree's friend's cousin should watch his mouth aru. Pandas are aggressive when they are angry aru. **(A/N: It's true! Have you watched those Panda cheese commercials?)**

R-Russia aru? His...uhm...keys...

Apparently, he left his house keys in my room when he was rap- eating at my house aru. Stop by and get the keys aru. I d-don't need them anyway.

Really aru? Then that makes me your enemy aru. Prepare for a Panda attack aru.

...Just Kidding aru. I can't force people to like Pandas...although it will be great. *Squeals*

-China


	38. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 6

Mexico said it's really hot. And that he misses you. And your food. Especially your food. xD

...Is that why you're so old? Because you're too relaxed...? I wonder if that is the secret to living eternally. Now I can say my laziness is helping my health OwO

Hmm... relaxation helps keep you alive forever... That's sounds nice. Especially seeing what the alternatives are... (being bitten by Edward Cullen :'D...) Or being born a jellyfish. I found out recently that there is a type of jellyfish that lives forever OwO (can give you the whole nerdy details but they might bore you...)

D'aww xD Japan is still adorable... you said he looked like a panda ._.

I mean would you rather your fangirls stop harassing you and start fangirling over Japan? :o

-Bree

... I really want to see that now ._. Will it help my chances of seeing the panda army if I have a panda pillow pet? :D

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Bree!<p>

*pleased* A-ah, is that so? I'm glad aru! He should come visit soon!

O-Old? What do you mean by that a-aru?

I'M COOL AND HIP ARU! *puffs chest out* However, I do keep in shape since I've been doing Tai Chi.

Aiyah, vampires do not exist aru. They are just an urban legend.

However, those jiangshi were believed to roam around... although I've never seen one. **(A/N: Jiangshi literally means stiff corpse. It's a Chinese version of a vampire/zombie that hops around. LOL.) **

There's a jellyfish that lives forever? I-I am not interested in learning about such things aru.

H-He does look like a panda! B-but I rather have these 'fangirls' leaving him alone. I mean, he's not in a good state aru.

F-for my brother, I would protect him no matter what!

-China

AIYAHH. I really don't want anyone asking for the panda army aru!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update again! x(**

**Wang's such an old man. He needs some time to reply back to the letters.**


	39. StrawberryVocaloid 4

China,

Well, then, if you're not gay, what ere you? I mean, you keep saying "I'm not gay aru!" But you'ver never said "I'm straight aru!"

NOR YOU SHALL. AS IN, DON'T.

Plus, if you dated Japan,there would be no heartbreak, since your both countries!

And... And... And he's adorable! And uke! And a virgi-

Whoops, I guess I wasn't supposed to say that. ^_^;;

Hey, isn't honesty the best policy? So c'mon, tell me the truth!

Okay, I'll make things easier:

Check one:

()Girls

() Boys

() Both

() None

() Pandas

YOU CHOOSE!:D

Flailing,

Strawberry-Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Strawberry-Vocaloid!<p>

AIYAHHHH. It's a very complicated situation aru!

If I said I was straight, I would said it already!

B-but I didn't, didn't I?

...Just forget about it aru.

If I dated Japan, that goes against all the rules of being a brother. Why would I even date the person that I worked to raise?

Honestly, I don't care aru. I love Japan but he shouldn't be hurting me like that.

-Upset! China

P.S: I refuse to choose anything aru. But if you keep insisting, I'll have to go with none.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the angsty reply!**

**Wang is too tsundere to admit that he likes guys. So he can't admit that he's straight because he's... you get the idea. xD **

**I believe Wang is also uke? **

**So, that's probably why he couldn't answer.**


	40. Xióngmāo 1

Dear China,

Ne, I am Xióngmāo. I am not a personification of anything, but I wish I was...

I'm sure you know what my name means, Yao-ne-sama. (to Author and readers: it means panda!) I assure you that I'm not going to attack hug you ^u^ but seriously, Yao, you so have the hots for Russia!

Buuut, if you deny it- and I know you will- you have to try to seduce me!

Lurves,

Xióngmāo

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Xióngmāo!<p>

*tries to hold back from hugging* I-I am aware that it means panda aru!

S-s-so c-cute!

Wait, Russia?

I may not have the 'hots' for him b-but, I-I d-don't think I hate h-him aru.

... *blushes*

G-GAHHH! W-why did I just say that? **(A/N: Because you like Russia aru. xD)**

-Self-tormenting! China.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Xie xie for sending! I really appreciate it.**

**I'm always waiting for new countries/OCs/ Provinces to send in messages to China. **


	41. Russia 4

Yao~

You mean bigger then aalll of the nations? ;) But that is still no reason to be afraid! I am only filled with love, da.

I do not care what you say, you will always be my cute sunflower.

So what? I cleaned the blood off this time.

Aw, okay, I will not hurt any of you.

Ufufu.. yes, sir~

Ivan

P.S. Uwah, have you seen my keys? I-I do not feel safe without them.

* * *

><p>Ivan,<p>

Y-yes, Your bigger than all the nations aru! *blushes*

W-well... I'm not saying your not filled with love, y-your just so unpredictable aru.

G-gah. F-fine, I'm your sunflower aru.

J-just don't hurt anyone a-alright? I don't need injured nations here.

I hope the food was okay. Honestly, you sure can eat a lot aru!

China

P.S: Y-Your keys? I-I'm sure I left them here. *trembles*

By the way, I sent your coat back. I hope you went home okay. *flustered*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seems like Ivan and Wang did more than just eat. xD **


	42. Singapore 5

China,

Why on Earth do you hate Russia so much? I have not seen anything that would make me view him that negatively as you do. As far as I am concerned, he is nice to me and until he stops being so, I shall view him as such.

Yes, Japan and Russia seems to be doing so much better together. It is always nice to see nation bonding. Do you not agree? China?

Why would I want to make him angry? It is in no way beneficial to me or to him! I hope to not make anybody angry with me, except perhaps some siblings of mine. But that's because they deserve it.

So nothing really happened? Really? He did not give you that Hello Kitty doll he lovingly saved just for you? Or was that supposed to be a surprise? Oops, if it was I just ruined it for you... Can you still act surprised when you do get it though? Please? And let it continue to be a secret?

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Singapore!<p>

W-well, R-Russia's a big nation aru!

There is something about him that scares me. I can't be too sure about it aru.

W-well, I approve if bonding over fighting but since Japan hasn't been doing well, I guess I'll let it be. I won't argue aru.

I-I'm not saying that you shouldn't make him angry. I'm saying that if he by any chance, gets angry, find the safest place to hide aru.

Well, he did say something about sending me a package soon. That's what it was?

*squeals then clears throat* I shall keep it a secret.

-Thrilled! China


	43. KamikoGensokyo 6

Uh hey Mr. China guy... c:;

I TRY but I just can't...

Confuwhatawhatisim? I never heard of it... or I just never paed attention in my history class...

:/ Of course you're not supposed to know, you don't even know her :/, I was saying I DIDNT KNOW.

Eh, it's ok, better than getting caved... :/ don't ask, it's an inside joke. xD

Ok th- WAIT YOU SEDUCED A MAN? WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE. I bet it was Mexico. :3 This calls for the spiky baseball bat!

EYE THINK TIS GUY IS NOT SMART...

WTF who wrote that ;C ^^^

Eh, I just got a bit mad but... :/

It's not as bad as having it snow in the middle of summer? THEN SOMETHING IS UP.

Sorry my last letter was also cut short, Keine DID walk in and tried to read my letter, but I had a huge fight about personal property and then she left... c: But next time I have to be very careful...

EYE PERSON. WHAT ARE YOO DOIN-

-.- Trying to write a letter in history is not very good especially when you have an idiot next to you... :/

HEY THATS NOT VERY NICE.

Well, Keine's coming over, better put this to a close...

QUICK QUICK FOR EYE'S SAKE

Kamiko, and her idiotic friend (no name said)

'COUGH COUHGH EYE AM CIRNO COUGH'

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Kamiko!<p>

Confucianism is this thing where you show repect for people older and younger than you aru.

So, I guess you should follow these sets of rules that I have followed for thousands of years?

Well, Y-Yong Soo's been saying some ridiculous things so it's better to ignore whatever he says aru.

Ah, it's okay. I guess you can tell how I feel when Korea's been writing things in my letters, right?

Hello Cirno.

I shall leave your problems to yourselves aru.

China


	44. North Korea 4

Oniisama,

Too young? He's an hour older than me, and I don't act like an idiot who doesn't know what copyright is even after his twin sister has explained it to him at least a thousand times.

Patience isn't my virtue, not anymore. And I WILL shoot South if he comes close to me even though I've told him not too. Seriously, (I'm only going to the world academy because my boss HAS to send me there, he wouldn't if it wasn't an obligation.) he spends the whole class bothering me, or someone else, and then begs ME to help him study when he fails the tests. Idiot...

Thank you...

- North Korea.

* * *

><p>North Korea,<p>

As you know, you and him are both younger than I am. However, I do acknowledge you for being the more serious type when Yong Soo is immature aru.

I'll give him a long lecture when he gets home. And I'll make sure he doesn't bother you aru.

After all those years of raising him, I learned that if you pretend to slump over and hit your head against the desk and not moving for about three minutes, he would get scared and go away.

In your case, it may hurt and seem stupid, but it's effective aru.

I hope this helps.

Bu ke qi aru! **(your welcome!)**

China


	45. Taipei 2

Sensei,

Really, it's not a problem at all for me to deal with that Russia if he's bothering you! You've already got a lot of stress on you, and you certainly don't need more. I also think I saw Shinatty yesterday while climbing on one of the fences at the top of the Taipei 101... I'm not quite sure whether it was Shinatty because Taiwan yelled at me to get off before I fell. I'll let you know if I do see Shinatty!

Luckily, Jie Jie's boss is handling this whole mess with our food quite well. Perhaps in the next few months things will be back to normal!

Ah, please do take some of the rice I've sent over to share with you and Japan!

Take care!

-Taipei

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Taipei!<p>

Yes, your right aru. Xie xie! Lately, I've been worrying too much aru.

S-Shinatty? Why was he roaming around Taipei aru?

H-he should have been at my house, snoozing around.

That's great aru!

Send my regards for Taiwan!

Ah~ I shall enjoy the rice!

You too!

-China


	46. Nauru 1

Dear Yao,

I'm not sure if I should be writing to you...m-maybe Boss won't be mad...

A-Are you and M-Miss Taiwan on better terms?

Please don't tell Taiwan I sent letters to you, okay? I still have ties to her...

With love,

Republic of Nauru

P.S. Tell Hong Kong I need those fireworks. No questions, please. He should already know the reason...

P.P.S. IT'S STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL!

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Nauru!<p>

Yes, Taiwan and I have been signing multiple pacts regarding medication, health, and trade between the two of us aru.

We should be on better terms, hopefully.

Ah, I will keep my lips sealed aru.

-China

P.S: W-what? Oh... Hong Kong says he just sent a package of fireworks and it should be coming in about two days.


	47. Beijing 1

Ni hao Father!

Ummm...how have you been? We haven't spoken in a while have we? Well Tokyo told me that you were writing letters to people so i've decided to say hello! And i'm in a spot of bother...France keeps sending me disturbing texts which are not sutible for young eyes and people keep saying that in a relationship with ! Are you? I always thought you hated him with a passion! And if you are,that means that hes my step-father! -InsertScaredAsHellFacePlz-

Excuse my language but Ivan scares so bloody much! I have you know he almost raped me once! And I don't think you would approve of a rapist as father for your daughter! Sorry I got into a rant...well I hope you'll visit soon because your cooking is the best!

With love,

Jun Wang xxx

aka: Beijing...your daughter if you've forgotten...

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Jun Wang!<p>

Ta yijing you yiduan shijian! (It's been a while!)

Ah, it's because of Yong Soo that I started to write letters aru.

Really?

I really never liked that European Country... he has lewd dreams of me aru. *shudders*

A-And...Ivan? W-well... I-I did hate him. I STILL DO ARU.

B-But no worries. He won't be your step-father. I'm afraid that his sister Belarus would kill me before I get any ideas...

It's nice to hear from you again aru!

I attached a box of your favorite Bao and dim sum... and the steamed rice covered with bamboo leaves.

Don't forget your eating manners aru! **(A/N: Wang meant the pattern of eating. If you heard the drama CD of China, he is always nagging like a mother to Japan when he came over to visit. Poor Japan. xD)**

-Your father,

China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy 235th Birthday Alfred! And Happy Independance day, Americans! Too bad I won't be able to watch the fireworks near the Statue of Liberty tonight. D:**


	48. Suzu 1

Nihao, Laoshi. (Hello, Teacher)

I've been wondering for a while now... If Mongolia built Beijing...what were you two doing during that time? And why did you have her on the tombs of dead dragons? I plan to move to China and adopt 11 kids. Wish me luck. You're my favorite. :3

Suzu

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Suzu!<p>

*flustered* W-what a weird quesion aru!

W-well, Beijing has always been my daughter aru!

Mongolia and I have constantly fought over her for years!

Right now, Beijing is my capital so clearly, she belongs to me aru!

Eh? What do you mean about having her on the tombs of dead dragons?

Really? Hao yun! (good luck!) with adopting eleven kids!

-China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry for not answering your quesions!**

**I did my research and Google didn't help much regarding the tomb of dead dragons and the creation of Beijing. According to several sources, Beijing has been in China since the Neolithic times (Meaning that the remains of a Peking man have been found along with his stone tools) but Mongolia had taken Beijing hostage and the two nations have constantly been fighting over the territory(A.K.A: The battle of Beijing).**

**As for the Tomb of Dead Dragons, I cannot tell much information unless if you want the details of the Mummy movie. But there is a tomb located in Beijing where thirteen emporers from the Ming Dynasty have been buried. **


	49. Singapore 6

China,

A-are you.. insinuating something there..? Something that I'd rather NOT know? Argh, forget it, just pass me the mind bleach. I do not want to know what you and Russia do in your spare time together. I do Not care about it. I am Not interested. I am 13 and have a lot of better stuff to do.

So you can't explain it? That's helpful.

Last I heard, Russia really enjoyed watching a virtual model of Kiku dancing. I do admit, Kiku can really move his body well...

Then it's probably not it. Unless Kiku is too much of a coward to give it to your face. Which he had better not be. Tell me if it was. I'll need to have some Words with him then. Of all things! He saved it just for you! If he cant give it face to face than whats the point? Arrgh, you know what? I'll just give him a call right now.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Singapore!<p>

W-well, isn't Russia physically a big nation?

He is, after all, a big nation. He covers above Asia aru!

How am I supposed to explain this feeling to you?

If it helps, the feeling is a mix of fear and terror. For the humans, it's the kind of feeling they get when they feel like someone's watching them aru.

I-Is that so?

Kiku has been recovering. It's glad to hear that he can move his body well aru.

N-Not that I perfer him dancing at this state.

Kiku is NOT a coward aru!

He's still recovering so I was hoping for him to give me the gift after he gets better.

And, if he's going to send me the package, it probably means that he is far too busy minding about his recovery and trying to keep himself stable enough so that his people will eventually start rebuilding aru!

*pleads* Please don't make him upset about such ridiculous things. As a nation, he should prioritize his health and his people.

-China


	50. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 7

Hola China,

... You are cool and hip? You don't know how much I laughed at that... I totally believe you though :'D

Okei, I accept that vampires don't exist... BUT YOU KNOW ZOMBIES DO! -muahaha-

A question: why do you stutter a lot? :D (Especially when you talk to Russia)

And speaking of Russia: YOU LIED, YAO. I am dissapoint.

You told me (as well as other people) you were not gay. And what was that with Russia? Hmmmmmm? Explain yourself, please.

No panda plushie for liars.

~With love, Bree.

P.S: Do you take credit for the invention of Hello Kitty? Or was that all Japan? (I know Korea claims he did it, but oh well)

P.P.S: Pandas are win :3

P.P.P.S: What do you know about Nyan Cat? 8D

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Bree!<p>

YES, I AM COOL AND HIP ARU!

I-It could be true aru! The Jiangshi are known to come to life if the dead are not treated with respect!

The reason why I stutter?

It's because... WAIT, I DO NOT STUTTER ARU!

And I am not gay aru!

Russia just happened to come over and eat my food like he always did when I lost to France and England ahen.

Aiyah, these Europeans are always causing so much trouble aru!

I-I did not lie aru!

So...will that Panda plushie be mine? *pleading face*

- Panda desired! China

P.S: I do not take credit for Hello Kitty! That belongs rightfully to Japan aru!

P.P.S: I agree aru!

P.P.P.S: The Nyan cat? Isn't that the new thing for human teens these days? I better ask Korea about it aru.


	51. Xióngmāo 2

Zhōngguó (China),

You like Russia~ oh, he will be so happy to hear that!

I'll protect you from the rabid Belarus!

But you denied liking him, soooo~

YOU HAVE TO SEDUCE ME! bwahahahahahahah~!

You have to! Xióngmāo demands it!

Pwease?

Lurves,

Xióngmāo

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Xióngmāo!<p>

R-Russia's been annoying aru! He's sending me weird letters telling me of how I'm his sunflower aru.

I doubt that Belarus would even come stalking me.

I have my pet dragons and the panda army surrounding my house to protect me anyway aru.

But recently, they have let Russia in my house for some reason. WHY WOULD THEY?

And...

Why would I seduce you?

-Startled! China


	52. Russia 5

Yao,

Da, I am, and you are so tiny and adorable.

It amuses me how you still get irritated when I appear in your house every day. You should be used to it by now, da?

/Of course I won't./ But can I at least hurt Poland? And Prussia? And Amerika, and Romano, and France.. It will be fun~

Your food is always the best. I could eat it all of the time. And spasibo for my coat, it was cold outside on the way home, but I was still very warm~

Rossiya loves you!

Ivan

P.S. Ah, that is right.. well, I have already broken down my door to get in, but I will still come pick them up.

* * *

><p>Ivan,<p>

It doesn't help if you keep saying that I'm adorable aru!

Well, you appear in my house at random times, it scares me!

*mumbles* I still can't understand why my Panda army would let you in aru...

I don't care about the other European nations so do whatever you want to do to them.

As long as you don't hurt my brothers aru.

X-Xie Xie for the compliment Russia.

And *mutters* Bu Ke Qi. (Your welcome)

-China

P.S: T-Take your time aru! I still have to find it! Aiyahh...where did I put it aru?


	53. Xióngmāo 3

Because you denied the fact that you like him~

Your pandas let him through because he is your love, kuhuhuhu.

Lurves,

Xióngmaō

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Xióngmaō!<p>

Aiyahh! What happens if I did tell you that I like him aru?

Pandas are supposed to let only Japan and my other brothers in aru.

Perhaps it's time to get them inspected?

-China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AIYAHHH Sorry for the late update aru!**

**I was err...at my Italian/Korean friend's house!**

**We watched Harry Potter aru! It was very very fun aru! xDD**


	54. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 8

Aloha~ China!

You made me laugh very hard, once again. I freaking love you xD

That's very interesting... I will go Google it later. :D

Yes, you do stutter. Do you get nervous, China? But honestly, coming from you it makes it even more adorable? :'D

I believe you, China. Many people say the opposite though. They say you're a transi. I think you're very smexy though xD

Especially with your hair down, you look more manry. 83 (LOL)

;A; Did he not save any for me?

I'm sorry about the European countries, China D:

... Dammit, okay. -hands over panda plushie-

But it'll be gone if you ever tell a lie... Fo' sizzle.

Oh, right: what's your favorite type of junk food. I saw that America got you addicted to chocolate. Any specific type of candy you like? :D

~Bree

Nyan Cat is adorable... you might like him... Or find him horribly annoying. But he's a kitty.

OMG- CHINA~ You should make a Nyan Panda... But pandas don't go nyan, so nevermind Orz

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Bree!<p>

*flustered* You like this old man aru? Why...xie xie.

But I didn't mean to make you laugh since it is the truth aru. *pouts*

W-well... what can I say if I didn't stutter?

I mean, I bet you would do too if Russia stood behind you with a very odd aura lingering around him aru.

Wha- I am most definitely NOT A TRANSEXUAL ARU! I am one-hundred percent sure that I am male aru. I happened to not cut my hair aru. **(A/N: I don't know about the rest of the world but I believe that the Asians were the only ones who grew out their hair long time ago. The Europeans were pretty much the opposite at the time.)**

*straightforward* Well, if you want to eat my food, you have to come over. Russia eats a ton aru!

*squeals* PANNNDAAA! *hugs it*

*pouts* I did not lie aru!

Hm? It's still bad for the body. But a little bit of chocolate. Lately, America has seen me eating his Hersh**

chocolate. I regret nothing aru.

Xie Xie for the Panda! *dashs for his secret Panda room*

-Happy! China

KAWAII ARU! Korea showed the Nyan Cat to me a couple days ago. At first, I thought that it was cute aru. Until I decided to lower down the volume and the VOLUME WOULDN'T LOWER ARU! WHY WOULD THEY TRICK ME?

AIYAHH. The whole Nyan kitty thing gave me a horrible headache.

A Nyan Panda...? I'll think about it.

P.S: AIYAAAAAHHHH! They made RUSSIA SING THAT SONG! MAKE IT STOP! *covers ears*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahaha. If you go on youtube and type in "kolkolkolkolkolkolkol!"**

**you would find an amazing video of Russia doing the kolkolkol in the melody of the nyan cat!**

**It's pure genius.**


	55. StrawberryVocaloid 5

China~

PSHH. Who cares about RULES? The strongest love is forbidden, Yao-Yao~

So then what would you do if Japan came to you write now, looking super totally sexy, and confessed his undying love for you? Don't lie!

He only hurt you because he loves you~

Hey, it's possible for you to be seme. WHO'S the strongest country in the world? HUH?

You are! :D

Plus, you have 4,000 years of experience. I think that qualifies you as a seke at LEAST.

Yaoi love,

Strawberry-Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Strawberry-Vocaloid!<p>

I am very concerned with the way you humans think about me aru.

It doesn't mean that I can go around seducing other countries!

If Japan confessed... *blushes* WHY WOULD HE CONFESS ARU?

A-as long as he says that I'm his brother...

BUT THAT SHOULDN'T MATTER ARU!

If he hurt me because he loves me, t-then,

HIS LOVE HURTS ARU.

Hm? A seme? I don't know what that is aru.

But I am pretty strong. *proud*

YES, I DO HAVE 4,000 YEARS OF EXPERIENCE ARU.

A Seke? Aiyahh, I don't understand you at all.

-Confused! China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A seke? Didn't see that one coming. xDD**

**Do such characters claiming that trait actually exist?**


	56. Russia 6

Yao,

Ufufu, doesn't help what? You are.

I like visiting your house. It would be even better if you came to visit me once in a while, da? Your cute panda 'army' runs away whenever I come in but I think they like me being there too~

Jii! I would still do that anyway. Why don't you care about them?

Of course I won't. South Koreya is mean to me, though.

You're welcome. I think I am going to tell everybody at the next world meeting all about our nice night~!

Lyubov',

Ivan

P.S. Nyet, I am going to help you.

* * *

><p>Ivan,<p>

I GIVE UP ARU. But it doesn't mean that you can go around calling other nations cute so frequently aru.

Y-Your house is too cold aru! I get shivers everytime I come near your border!

My panda army is a bunch of **** for letting you in aru. *angrilly cusses in Chinese*

*sighs* Aiyahh, they are a pain to deal with aru.

Really? Korea might have every right to be mean to you. According to him, he's still upset that you split him during the Cold War aru.

AIYAHHH! DON'T!

-Panicking! China

P.S: I-I WON'T LET YOU IN IF YOU'RE GOING TO TELL EVERYONE AT THE NEXT MEETING ARU!


	57. Singapore 7

China,

Yeeess... He is physically a big nation.. I plead ignorance and let me just believe that was really what you meant. Really. I used the mind bleach and now there is nothing of what was previously mentioned.

Yeeesss... He does doesn't he... Not thinking right now. No. No. Stop thinking. Stop it. There. Done. Not thinking. Not thinking of anything. Anything at all.

Oh.. Okay then. Er, Creepy? But don't people watch you all the time?

Yes.. Yes it is so. America has been too. Virtual model of Kiku dancing sexy fem-ish dances.. Whoot! Go Kiku! Shake that bodeh! Rock'em hips! Whoo!

Oh, he can.. he can.. Oh! Kitty eared too! Yes, yes.. I'm glad you're happy he can move that bod- wait, Kiku do that again! Whoo~~

Wait uh...So you prefer him sexy dancing for you in real life? Virtual not enough for you? China you naughty naughty nation you~~~... Get me a video if that happens! And make him wear those adorable kitty ears...

Well he'd better not be! Did you receive that package yet? Have you opened it yet? Sure Kiku should pay attention to his health, but he should pay more attention to how he feels! Seriously! If a person wants to confess-not that I'm saying he is going to confess :P- he should do it properly and to the person's face!

It's not ridiculous! I would know! I'm being known for being a very logical, not emotions attached kind of person! Its just- Arrgh!

Okay, I wont stress him out... But I wont go out of my way to make him lax about this topic..

Republic Of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Singapore!<p>

Yes, aru. A BIG NATION ARU!

PEOPLE ARE WATCHING ME ARU? *buries himself in a pile of giant panda plushies*

-Five Minutes later-

No one seems to be around aru. I-I DO NOT WANT TO SEE JAPAN DANCING SEXILY.

But if you insist on me going, then I shall for the sake of his health aru.

Just to remind you since I didn't get a chance to tell you yet, I did recieve his package and I did open it aru. His Hello Kitty plushie is seated next to my altar of plush- Never Mind. BUT I DID RECEIVE IT ARU.

But Japan isn't the type to express his feelings aru! I for one, raised him so I know how he acts. But nowadays, I'm starting to forget on how to read his emotions aru. AND I DOUBT HE WOULD CONFESS ARU.

...Xie xie for letting him be. Don't push him too hard aru.

-China


	58. Guangzhou 1

N-Ni hao, Y-Yao...,

It's m-me...your neighbor Guangzhou...

I-I don't know if you've seen me before...I carry a giant stuffed red panda around...y-you know. The girl whose a klutz. That's m-me...

I-I was wondering if w-we could...you know. Get together in the market? I need advice. Yong Soo keeps mistaking me for you and keeps...groping me...I don't like it...*sniffle*

O-Oh! A-Ah, thank you so much.

With Hugs from Pandas,

Guangzhou

P.S Yong Soo...dared me to confess to you...

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Guangzhou!<p>

It's been a while aru! Yes, I remember you!

You always pass by in the market staring at the pandas. It's not hard to recognize you aru! *nervous laugh*

Huh? Get together in the market?

Yong Soo mistakening for me and groping you?

AIYAHHHHH! YONG SOO, YOU BETTER NOT BE HIDING NEAR THE BUSHES!

Ah, how did Aniki know?

I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YONG SOO!

Ah~! Aniki's angry daze!

YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO GUANGZHOU ARU!

*Rest of the letter is covered in Chinese Characters written neatly*

I apologize to Guangzhou for everything. I did not realize that it was Guangzhou walking around the market streets and not my dear Aniki. The truth is, I did find your appearance awfully alike with Aniki's. It was hard to tell who it was. And so I apologize-daze!

-Yong Soo.

P.S: I know what I did. DAZE!

But it's okay. He won't know anything~!


	59. North Korea 5

Oniisama,

I thank you for your aknowledgement and for lecturing South.

Feigning injury in order to make the enemy loose interest, you say? ... Doesn't seem like a tactic I would normally use, but very well, I shall try it.

At the very least, that idiot has not been fool enough to call me by my name or 'sister' or anything as such. Most other countries (Except for you, south, Russia and a few other Asian nations) think I'm a boy, and I'd rather keep it that way.

...

-North Korea.

* * *

><p>Ni hao, North Korea!<p>

It's been a while aru!

Bu Ke Qi! (Your welcome!)

It really took a while to lecture him aru. *scratches nose*

It really works! I guarentee you find success in this tactic. Let me know if it works or...backfires aru.

O-Of course aru! I just hope that the nations don't find out about it aru.

Stay Well!

-China


	60. Ily 1

你好 China!

My name is Ily, nice to meet you! :D

You're my favorite nation! / second is Hong Kong. -proud to be born in HK-

Is Japan getting better? i'm really worried... Give him some Chinese herbs to help his recovery...

My aunt living in Japan is pregnant and she lives in Japan... i'm very worried that the radioactive nuclear leak will affect my first cousin. how to i convince her to leave japan? T_T

Ahh... I feel your pain... 我的弟弟也很讨厌! -.- But little sisters are always the cutest ne? :D she LOVES hello kitty and pandas too! she has like 15+ of those plushies. Hong Kong's pandas are really cute...

Ahh! some people here need to learn how to respect their elders. :( 真是的...

鬼佬(HK term)有时候真的... Haiyo... 你不是很老， 我觉得你看起来好年轻! ^^

uhh... i've written too much... 下次才见!

Ily

P.S. That's my real name! everyone thinks i'm lying and that if it is, it's an ugly name... T_T （Ily 的意思是"我爱你"...)

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Ily!<p>

Why, Xie xie aru! I hope that you wouldn't go around throwing fireworks at random people aru. *glances at Hong Kong who seems to be drawing something at the moment*

Japan is definitely doing better aru! That is a good idea, aru!

Ah, is that so? I'm very sorry to hear.

But it must be also very hard for her to move to a different place aru. Aiyahh, I'm not very good with this aru.

Ah, little brothers may be annoying aru! B-by little sister, you probably mean Taiwan?

She's pretty strong aru. When she was little, of course she was cute aru!

HAAA? That is a lot aru! I have only 500 aru... *pouts*

Yes, Hong Kong's pandas are very cute aru.

Yes, people do need to show me some respect aru.

Why, Xie Xie aru! At least people here show some respect for me aru! Xie Xie for thinking that I am young and good!

Stay healthy!

-China

P.S: Ah, is that so aru? I think it's very pretty aru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had some difficulty getting this translated for I am not Chinese nor can I speak the language (Although I really want to.)**

**But I've tried to best that I can to answer your 'letter' to China. **

**Ily, hmm? I personally think your name is very pretty~!**


	61. HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree 9

No, I do not like you because I lurves you xD -creeper being creeper-

I know it's the truth. Because I gave you the panda so that you never lie. So if I catch you lying about how 'cool and hip, aru' you are, I will take it away. Along with the rest of your panda collection. (I prbly wouldn't, though...)

I stutter all the time. Especially when talking to strangers. It's the most embarrassing thing ever, because I sound like an idiot, whereas you make it sound funny and cute. /shot

I know you aren't a transi xD And I have nothing against your long hair. Although you did look good with short hair and glasses :B

Yayyyy~ I'll be coming over soon then :D

...Wouldn't it be fantastic if chocolate was really healthy? And if it was like celery, no calories? :'D

I like the dark chocolate. And apprntly, if the chocolate is dark, it is healthier for you OwO

Did you go on ? Hahaha, the background gets pretty when you try to lower it there. If you go on YouTube, then the little progress bar is a Nyan Cat as well :D

-went to YT to see the video-

OMIGOSH, I'm dying! xD That is adorable! And just... I don't even know how to describe it. But I laughed so hard xDD

That prbly made my day so much better. In fact, I'm going to go spam people with it x3

~Have a great day! Bree:)

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Bree!<p>

T-that's good to hear, aru.

Xie Xie aru. You make me feel young again.

*straightforward* Well, I AM NOT lying so I deserve to keep your panda, hao? **(A/N: Hao is equivalent to Da. If you know the mean of Da, then it shouldn't be so hard to find my HINT HINT.)**

I-I'm not lying aru! I am cool and hip aru!

Stuttering shows weakness aru! *oblivious* It's not good to stutter often!

Well, I have been thinking about getting my hair cut aru. Too many people have mistaken me as a girl aru.

But I know a couple nations who are against the idea of cutting my hair.

AIYAHH, IT'S MY HAIR ARU! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT ARU.

...right?

Yes, I have attached a ticket to this letter. IT'S VERY EXPENSIVE ARU. I cannot give tickets away that easily aru!

Aiyahh, I try not to eat so much chocolate aru. It's not healthy for the body.

However if provided, I will disdainfully eat dark chocolate aru.

YES ARU. I HAVE GONE ON NYAN CAT ARU. I WILL FOREVER HATE THE CAT ARU. *crosses arms*

...I'll check it one more time.

-Obsessed!China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update again! A lot of personal things happened that kept me from updating. Usually when I update, I finish replying to all of your reviews in one day and that helps me give a 1-2 weeks to receive the next batch and I start the cycle over again!**

**I realized that not only did they make a Russia version of the nyan cat, but they also made a America version as well! Unfortunately, I am unable to tell you what to type in the search bar because the video is written in Japanese but it appears as one of the suggested videos when your watching the Russia version! **

**Also, as an added bonus to help your reading of this fanfiction be more fun and lasting, I have created an Ask Korea blog on tumblr in which it's URL is happily placed below the 'my stories' (the one where I make up summaries of my fanfictions) category. Once there, you might want to turn down your volume a bit so that you won't scare yourself with the K-pop music I have. **

**It's a little blog where you ask Yong Soo all kinds of quesions and I would reply with an attempted drawing.**

**You do not need to make a tumblr blog to ask quesions. They can be sent anonomously.**

**To enjoy this blog fully, you can also take a glimpse of how the authoress looks like in person and see a bit of her personal life. (Not that I post much about myself) But it's always nice to get to know my readers so I will be grateful if you took the time to participate. **

**Have fun! **


	62. Ily 2

Ni Hao China!

Me? fireworks? Nope! i don't have the real ones, but i have mini ones that when it explodes, it lets out candy! :D and they're not loud, and don't freak other people. X3 Personally I prefer scaring people than using items. :/ Like standing a corner waiting for someone to pass by and then scare the **** out of them. XDXD That's the best.

Japan's better? that's really good! ^^

Hong Kong and South Korea sound annoying but fun. :D (I 3 k-pop btw) Oh yeah. KOREA! Which is your favorite K-pop band! mine is Super Junior! oops! getting off topic!

Oh of course! little sisters are the strongest. she even dares to scold my dad... (2 yrs old) lol. XD

500? WOWW! That's so awesome! I keep trying to get panda plushies at arcades but i have no more space in my room for anymore. D: (my house is really small. T_T) I don't have any Hello Kittys because I have 2 real cats. :D One is called 快乐, and the other one is called 胖胖. XD

Haha! Bu Ke Qi! :D

Do you like roller coasters? and you HAVE to tell me THIS. Which do you prefer... Pandas? or Hello Kittys? XD

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Ily!<p>

Ah, *happy* that's great aru! It's nice to hear how some people can actually do such nice things aru! *glares at Hong Kong*

Hao, Japan is much much better aru! But it seems that he has a problem with Korea right now.

Korea and Hong Kong are too annoying aru! Although Hong Kong has calmed a bit but AIYAHH KOREA IS TOO ANNOYING!

Ah... ANIKI, You're too loud daze!

WELL It'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING TOO ANNOYING ARU!

Hmm... It seems that Ily asked me a quesion about...KOREAN POP daze!

UFUFU! I like all of them since they originated from me, daze!

But I LIKE SUPER JUNIOR TOO! And Girl's Generation, and that new group, Secret daze!

URI NARA MANSAE!

YONG SOO, WHEN I'M DONE WRITING THIS LETTER, I'M GOING TO-

WEEEE! ANIKI'S ANGRY! *goes Byung Hun* Don't worry, Aniki. I'll wait for you in bed~ *runs off*

HEY! KOREA! Uuuu.

Sorry about that aru. Hao, Taiwan is very strong. When Shinatty dislocated my shoulder, Taiwan relocated it but twisted my back as well. *whines* That hurt aru.

Ah, really? That sounds awesome aru!

One cat is Happy and the other, Fat aru? Sounds funny aru!

I really don't like to ride roller coasters but Hong Kong and Korea always make me ride it. Aiyahh.

I perfer...BOTH aru.

-China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Unlike China, I love roller coasters. I have an obsessive fetish for the really big ones. xD**


	63. Hunan 1

你好， 老爸!

I have no idea why I'm writing a letter to you since we live in the same house. Oh yeah, I remember now...

Anyway, I've been reading though your letters (secretly)... *barely controls his anger* WHY on earth did you not tell me that Russia almost RAPED you and France is sending you t-that k-kind of TEXTS, Beijing?

爸爸，you have to do something about that right away, or I will!

Your province,

Hunan

*Extra letter from officials in Hunan*

We advise you to inform Mr. Russia and Mr. France immediately that their lives are at risk.

Thank You.

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Hunan!<p>

*Shocked* A-ah...

Y-you might have to tell Beijing about that. I wonder why it's addressed to me aru.

I'll send the letter to her.

-China


	64. Nauru 2

Dear Yao,

That's good to know! I almost forgot to ask! How are you?

I'm doing okay, I guess. I just got out of a cold and my dog won't leave me alone for even one minute! She's being unusually clingy.

Tell Hong Kong I said 'Thank you' and I got the package.

Now, to have some fun...

With love,

Republic of Nauru

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Nauru!<p>

It's good to hear from you again! I am doing well! The Tai Chi really helps with the back pains I've been having from working all night aru.

Ah, I hope you recover soon!

Alright Nauru! Don't hurt yourself aru!

-China


	65. Skittles 1

Ni-Hao, China!

Aru, YOU ARE ADORABLE. That's probably a really weird thing to hear from a random person you've never met, but seriously. IT'S SO TRUE. Especially your epic ponytail ^^

You keep saying you can't have a girlfriend, because of being a nation and all that, but PLEEEASE RECONSIDER. If you had a girlfriend, people would stop pairing you up with Russia and a whole bunch of other people!

Think about it, okay? It's for you're own well-being. *Mutters* And if you just happened to pick, oh, I don't know, me, maybe? That would just be an added bonus.

~ Skittles

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Skittles!<p>

*flustered* Xie xie for the compliments aru!

My life is a very complicated one aru. I don't want to hurt myself as much as I used to long time ago aru.

I might as well go to...

*the rest of the letter is blank*

-China


	66. Singapore 8

China,

Rumors have spread that you know exactly HOW BIG he is... Ahem... Beware Belarus...

Yes people are watching you. You didn't know? people are watching you all the time. Just because you dont see them doesn't mean they're not there... (there's somebody near you right now in fact! Looking at you as you read and writing down your responses...)

..You sure? Its really fap-worthy... And this is me saying that. Oh wait, you want to see him dancing non-sexily... Exotically you mean? *wink wink nudge nudge* Yes Japan really is one exotic person, da? He is so cute! *giggles* It would be fun to see him become one with- er nevermind.. (I've been making friends with Russia remember?)

I sent the kitty ears if you're going to visit him. Get me pictures pretty please? Dark doe eyed Japan with kitty ears... Cute! Imagining him doing the nyan-cat dance is enough!

..You sure you dont want the links?

What! JAPAAAAAAANNNNNNN! Er, I mean, Ja~~paaa~~~nnnnn~~~~~~! 8DDDD I want to taaalk~~ to youuuuu~~~~!

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Singapore!<p>

I am very aware of the rumors aru. It's stupid aru.

PEOPLE ARE WATCHING ME, ARU? THAT'S CREEPY ARU. Maybe I should start asking the other nations on how to deal with them aru. It's not safe anymore.

**(A/N: YAY ARU!) **

W-What's 'Fap' aru? **(A/N: OH DEAR.) **I guess I won't be able to keep up with the young people these days, making up words that I don't even know of. W-well, I see that Japan has been keeping in shape well...considering that he's dancing... *mumbles in Chinese*

ALRIGHT ARU! I'll go visit him aru!

No thank you aru!

AIYAHH GO SEND A LETTER TO JAPAN ARU!

-China


	67. Russia 7

Yao,

Hm, does that bother you? I don't call eeevery nation cute, and you are still the cutest.

I can't help it. I don't like that my house is cold either, which is why I like being at your home much better!

Gasp~ That is not a very nice thing to say about your pandas. I like them, so much that I took one home with me to keep me company~!

I will deal with them then, da?

But.. I am so very nice to him. I am nice to everybody, they shouldn't be mean to me. The Cold War was long ago! Our bosses are friends now, and I have offered to repay my debt to him.

Why not~?

Ivan

P.S. I can still get in anyway, silly. I don't plan on making this a secret~

* * *

><p>Ivan,<p>

*grumbles* No, it does not bother me aru. *pouts*

But don't come too often aru! People are going to get ideas.

My pandas need to get their eyes checked aru. They are getting too lazy lately.

I don't care aru. Do whatever you like with them.

Well, Korea doesn't seem to be nice to you. I guess I'll talk to him about it aru.

*Shakes* B-Because they will think I'm TRANSI- ARU!

-China

P.S: I hate you aru.


	68. ShunKazamisGirl 1

Oh cool! I'm so gonna send 1 2 China! Ok, here's the letter:

Ni hao China,

It's nice to meet you. ^^ I find your culture very interesting and I'm thinking of visiting you soon (although now that I mention it, I'm actually gonna visit America first for the weekend since my family and I will go to Portland, Oregon; Oregon's a state, you heard of it?). Apparently, I heard that you love pandas... and Hello Kitty. Yeah, I love pandas too. I'm also a Hello Kitty fan. I even have a big Hello Kitty doll. ^.^ If you want, I'll let you play with it for the day. ^^ I also heard that for some reason, Russia's getting in your case, so is Korea. You think that you should get rid of them?

I'll write back soon,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Speaking of America, if I actually see him, I'll tell him that you say hi.

P.P.S. Another thing I noticed... why do you say aru after every sentence you say? And how long can you go WITHOUT saying aru? Just wondering.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, ShunKazamis-Girl!<p>

How have you been? Xie Xie for be fascinated by my culture aru. *happy*

Oh, I might have heard of Oregon, but I'm not too familiar with it.

Hao, I Love PANDAS aru!

Ahhh~ So lucky aru!

I-if that's okay with you... *tries to hold back a squeal*

Hao, RUSSIA AND KOREA ARE SUCH A PAIN ARU!

But I'm afraid you shouldn't get involved aru.

Afterall, they are nations and you're a human.

Xie Xie for your concern aru.

-China

P.S: *sighs* Fine.

P.P.S: It's something that can't be helped aru. Why? Is it annoying? *raises eyebrow*


	69. Guangzhou 2

Ni hao, W-Wang,

It's me again...

*Rest of letter is kinda shaky*

I want to thank you for...clearing up the matter from earlier. *glares at Yong Soo*

I said I was sorry, daze!

Well, uhm...ack! I don't know why my hand is shaking when I'm writing to you...

Aniki, Jìa loves y-

*covers his mouth* Aiya...go away, Yong...*blushes and clears throat* Well..tell Hong Kong to stop feeding him red bean paste. Even though it's tasty and sweet...and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YONG!

Hugs and Pandas,

Guangzhou~

But your house is pretty...daze...

I said get out!

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Guangzhou!<p>

Ah, I see that Korea wandered back to my house when the letter arrived aru.

Has everything worked out okay for you?

So, Hong Kong was also involved with this aru? I shall give him a lecture.

Guangzhou's house is so pretty~ Can I go there again daze?

SHE SAID NO ARU!

I'm sure that Yong Soo won't bother you anymore aru.

Stay well!

-China


	70. North Korea 6

Oniisama,

It backfired. BADLY.

South completely FREAKED OUT and tried to carry me down to the nurses office. (Which I have been avoiding for a reason.) So I hit him with the back of my gun, which I surprisingly didn't fire, until he put me down. Now he's more convinced than ever that I'm unwell. I am NOT. I'm doing fine!

Also, you might be surprised to hear I have recently been negociating, quite peacefully I might ad, with America of all people. I have managed to refrain from pointing my gun at him even once. I hope you're proud of me.

... Are you proud of me?

-North Korea.

* * *

><p>Ni hao, North Korea!<p>

What a shame aru! It seems that he found out about it! I wonder who told him... *glares at Hong Kong*

Sorry for making you do such a ridiculous thing aru.

I did hear that he's been trying to help you aru. He even told me that he cared enough to send you supplies from the flood although many people were against it aru. Even he's been having a hard time.

Really? That is quite surprising aru.

E-eherm... I'm quite proud of you aru. As long as those humans don't go fighting each other, I'm okay with it.

-Sincere! China


	71. Guangzhou 3

Ni hao, Wang,

Thanks for telling me that Yong went back home. He was becoming a nuisance and eating all of the pork buns I make.

Uh...I-I hope you got the box I sent you. It's full of some of the foods I made. *blushes* I-It's for thanks, Wang...

I-I...oh fine. Yong's right. I...really like you...B-B-But that's all I'm saying in this letter.

With Hugs and Pandas,

Jìa Liang (Guangzhou)

P.S...I really do like you. *continues to blush*

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Guangzhou!<p>

Hao, I received your box aru~!

How thoughtful!

*smiles* Don't worry about it aru!

-China

P.S: That's very nice aru. I like you too!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize. AGAIN. Been caught up with Lollidictator's manuals. Those things make my day. **

**Plus, it gave me the rainbow inspiration to start another something-something that I think you might enjoy. I try not to make the OC Mary-Sue. If you feel like the character does, feel free to shoot me on the head. I'm just simply experimenting. **

**Look forward to it!**


	72. ShunKazamisGirl 2

Ni hao again,

Told ya that I would write back. ;) Anyway, I'm back from Oregon and it's a fine place. Also, I haven't seen America while I was there but I left a note just in case before I came back. Oh wait.. *finds note in desk and unfolds it* turns out that America wrote out this: YO DUDE, YOU STILL OWE ME SOME CHINESE FOOD, MAN! You'd better give some to him quick.. And about my Hello Kitty doll, yes, go ahead and hug it all you want. ^^

See ya,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Yeah I know... I shouldn't get involved but I'm just saying that if you need help, call me. Or at least send me a reply for it.

P.P.S. No, your way of saying "aru" isn't annoying me. But for one thing, I'd NEVER heard a Chinese person say aru like you do (I'm not sure why.. help me out here?) AND the reason why I'm mentioning this is because some guy made this bet (in story form) that you can't say "aru" after your sentences and that you might die from it... I think.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, ShunKazamis-Girl!<p>

Ah, I'm sure Oregon is nice there.

*reads note* Aiyahhh... That America, always asking me to cook him food. Other than that, he's always stuffing his mouth with hamburgers aru. I'll send him a crate of my food to him.

*Hugs Hello Kitty* uu~ It's sooo CUTE aru! I love it~! Xie Xie!

-China

P.S: Liao Jie! (I understand!)

P.P.S: Ah, I see. Hmm... *shrugs* I guess it's only me aru. I don't have to say "aru" all the time. But it became a habit to say. Aiyahh...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of the Hetalia fans wonder about the same quesion. The answer is shown if you research it on Google, and it appears in the very first volume of Hetalia at the end. Apparently, "aru" is like the Japanese way of depicting a Chinese person. **

**That's why the real Chinese don't say "aru"when speaking.**

**It's sort of like a small stereotype. **

**However, "Aru" can also be used when speaking Japanese.**

**For example: Kore wa hon de aru. **

**Which means (literally translated) "This is a book". Hon meaning book and Kore meaning this. De Aru is a short way of saying arimasu which means that something is present.**

**In other words, "Aru" in general, is the informal way of saying something.**

**I hope this helps your understanding!**


	73. Ily 3

Ni Hao China!

But I have to keep my little fireworks high up in the cupboard otherwise my siblings will steal them... .

Oh dear... I hope it gets better.

Hmm... brothers that are too annoying? maybe get them a hobby? should reduce their energy quite abit. :D maybe you can lock Yong Soo in a room with lots of Computers/PS3/Wii. he should stay there for a few hours. (: Hong Kong... hm... I have no idea how. XD

YAYZ! Korea's a Suju 3er! -new friend- My fav new group is Miss A! XD Korea calm down! Poor China's so stressed out. D:

Haha! it's ok. My brothers are like that too...

WHY! Roller coasters are so awesome! in Singapore we have a 8 level roller coaster. (Uni Studios Battlestar Galactica)

Heyy! that cheating! D: choose one! Or I will reveal 'information' and Belarus will hunt you down...

BWAHAHAH! jkjk. Ahh~ pranks are so awesome... it's ok, i can't choose either. :P

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Ily!<p>

What a wonderful role-model aru!

I'm not quite sure about them. It seems that they are arguing over land again. *sighs*

Aiyahh, that might sound good. But, Yong Soo would prove very difficult to detach himself from those game-consoles aru. Hong Kong is also difficult to deal with aru.

Unlike Korea, he's more quiet. But it's hard to figure out what he likes due to the lack of expression on his face. *frowns*

YES, I'M GETTING SO MUCH STRESS LATELY ARU.

Korea's gone away at the moment.

AIYAHH. Roller Coasters are not good for my age aru. The next day, I would wake up with bruises and cramps from thrashing my head back and forth. Ask Yong Soo or Hong Kong to go with you. That would help me a lot aru.

*squeaks* ...P-Panda...? *cowers*

-China


	74. Agent 'S' 1

China!,

You most likely don't know me at all but I'm afraid I must refrain all personal information about me in case it leaks out into the world. As much as I hate that hamburger eating idiot, he has asked my boss to send a note to you (he is to busy doing boss stuff so I have to do the dirty work...). The note is incased in this letter and I can honestly say that I have read it but only once. You may or may not hear from me in the future but if you do, don't try to find out about me, you'll get your self in some of the biggest trouble you would've landed in through your long life and could start a war.

Agent 'S'

P.S: If you cannot read the Hamburger Idiot's writing, this is the note:

Dear Wang Yao, A.K.A China,

If you are reading this, one of Romano's Mafia spys would've sent this to you. This note is to say that you need to come to me house immigietly or all the Pandas in America will be renamed after the McDonald's menu.

With hugs,

Alfred.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Agent 'S'?

Let me see what the note says aru.

*reads letter, drops to the floor and proceeds to crawl out of the house*

AIYAHHHHHHHH!

-China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can't tell how much I had laughed from the last sentence of Alfred's letter. **


	75. North Korea 7

Oniisama,

If Hong Kong has anything to do with this, I swear I shall shoot him. Unless that would cause any form of damage to you, of course.

It was a ridiculous thing to do. Although I must admit that at some point, during the first few seconds when I realised I had really fooled South... It was... What's that word again? I don't belive I've used it since I was a kid. It was... F-fun?

That, that was actually quite n-nice of him... To send those supplies, and such... Not that I couldn't have managed anyway. America gives me a headache though... Not only because he's extremely loud and annoying, He is, but also because he's... He's... Completely incomprehensible! One minute I think he's planning to bomb me, and the next minute he wants to HELP ME? (I would like to once more clarify that I do NOT NEED HIS HELP!)...I bet this is some sort of trick. He's trying to fool me into a false sense of security so he can stab me in the back! Well, I will NOT be fooled! Unlike my twin brother I am not an idiot.

...Why are all the countries around me so stupid? South, America, Japan, Russia... They're all morons. *sigh* Oniisama, you're the only nation with a brain around here.

Whether or not there will be fighting is a desicion that will be made by my boss, not me. But...

감사...

-North Korea.

((NOTE: 감사=Thanks in Korean))

* * *

><p>Ni Hao,<p>

No, NOT AT ALL ARU! *waves hands in panic*

Hao, it will upset me very much aru.

I-It was fun? *chuckles* That's nice to hear aru.

Hao, it actually helped Yong Soo become more serious about his surroundings nowadays. W-well, he has sent me a letter before. And I had just arrived to answer your letter once I got the matter straight aru.

I also do not trust him as much. He causes too much trouble aru.

Ah, Xie Xie. You flatter me.

I certainly hope that there won't be another war. I've suffered enough, aru.

Bu Ke Qi! (Your welcome!)

-China


	76. Singapore 9

China,

The trees will not bend if there is no wind. All rumours have a semblance of truth to them. :/ But if you say so, I will accept that that is what you claim. Nothing more, nothing less.

The way to deal with them is to act like usual. It appeases most of them. Show them what you really are like. These eyes are the ones who would know practically everything of you. All the truths and all the lies...

Did you know its already the Seventh Month here? Best part is that it coincides with the Ramadan month of the Muslim calendar. Looks like all the ghosts are out together! :D how is everything on your side? I have half a mind to make America visit...

Fap? Hmm, how to explain it... Something the young know and the old need to find out. Go Google it.

Oh he's not dancing because he wants to, I dont think so for most part, though there are proofs that he does on some occasions. He's dancing because we force him to entertain us with his body. We make him move using whatever apps we can. We excite ourselves by making him be excited and then let him be our good performance. And perform he does... How entertaining to us! (BTW what was that mumbling, huh?)

Remember to send me pictures!

Meh, your loss. Cute as a baby kitten that one was too..

I did. I sent him Words. Many Words. Then called him. To say more Words.

Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Singapore!<p>

Hao, Xie xie for your understandment.

H-however, how would I find the courage to compose myself aru? They are crazy.

Ah, is that so? Well, I've been too preoccupied with the flooding to notice. Sorry.

I've ask Korea what it is. I'm sure he'll know what it is aru.

So...You people are making him dance out of his will? *fumes* That's dispectful aru!

*mumbles* Nothing aru. Just something I do to express my frustration.

F-Fine aru! Since you keep insisting.

*hesitates* N-No thank you!

ARGH! I'm going! I'm GOING! *leaves house*

-China

P.S: AIYAHHHH! What is all this? *blushes* T-This is...How could anyone-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apparently, he figured out what 'Fap' meant. xD**


	77. South Korea 1

CHINK CHINK HYUNG DA-ZE!

This is Yong Soo.

I know that I'm the one who started bugging you with this, but I need your advice (and you refuse to talk to me when I'm at your house da-ze D: )

Anyways, Japan said something mean when I tried to claim his breasts daze! :( not to mention North Nuna faked being hurt daze! And on top of it all, I can't find my kimchi daze!

It feels like all of Asia hates daze! D:

*sniff sniff*

So what should I do daze?

(reminder: I still have your shinatty doll and a pair of pandas)

Love, Im Yong Soo (republic of Korea)

P.S. You're so mean when you talk about me in your letters Aniki! *pouts* I should tell Hong Kong to stick a firework into shinatty for that!

* * *

><p>Aiyahh, Korea.<p>

You don't have to send me letters now aru! I already see you often in my house anyway!

Of course I don't talk to you! I have my own issues to worry about right now!

*sighs* You mean that thing...? I can't help you with that aru.

North Korea told me that you were bothering her too much aru! Maybe you should talk to her less?

...that's because you left it in my fridge. It should be in the front porch of your house with this letter.

I-I don't hate you... *blushes*

-...Your aniki.

P.S: That's because you- AIYAHHH! Don't!


	78. Mongolia 1

Dear China,

Helloooo~ It's me, Mongolia~ Russia's cousin~~ Um.. has Russia been bothering you lately..?

If he has, I'll go kick his a**..

...or try.. *gets nervous*

um.. I sent you a Shittany-chan plushie with my letter, I hope you love it~

Oh.. do you love Russia? U-um, because I hope you don't.. I love you~ But if you do love Russia,...

Love,

Mongolia~

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Mongolia!<p>

I am aware...

If I were to express my honest truth on Russia, I'll have to say yes and no aru.

I-I love it! Xie Xie! *cuddles Shinatty*

E-erm... *flushes* I'll accept your confession.

Take care!

-China


	79. ShunKazamisGirl 3

Ni hao China,

Man! You would NOT BELIEVE what just happened! I just got out of my shower when all of a sudden, KOREA'S IN MY ROOM! O.O I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE HECK HE KNEW WHERE I LIVE! Anyway, as I was saying-

ANIKI! I STILL WANT TO GROPE YOU! BUT I CAN'T DUE TO THAT RAIN FLOODING IN MY HOUSE... TT TT BUT THANKFULLY, THAT GIRL'S HOUSE IS NEARBY AND BY MORNING, I'LL COME BY TO- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *gets stabbed* OW, OW, OW! o

*pant, pant* Sorry, I had to stab him with my bo staff before he could even finish his.. note-thingy. *cringes at note* (yeah, I actually have a bo staff... I'm learning karate from Japan; he's pretty nice, for a nation) I'll have to mail him back to you so that you can deal with him.. if I were you, maybe you should ask England to process him with his spells so that he would grope someone else... maybe Russia? I think you should try it and see what happens... in the meantime, I'll have to at least dry him off while he's still unconcious; he's wet from the flooding rain going on, you heard of it?

Later,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Oh, and when Korea wakes up, tell him that next time he tries to get into my house, at least he should knock and wait until AFTER I take a shower. -_-

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, ShunKazamis-Girl!<p>

I am sorry for not responding to your letter sooner! I have been busy, aru.

*does not care about Korea waking inside his box* I hope he hasn't caused you much trouble. Hao, I have heard of the flooding that's been going on but I heard it stopped now, aru.

Hmm... Going to see that Tea-Bastard to get him to do something about Korea, ahen?

*mumbles* It doesn't seem like a bad idea. BUT YONG SOO GROPING RUSSIA IS A BAD IDEA, ARU!

ANIIIKKIIII~~!

AIYAHHH!

-Tired!China

P.S: Hao, Hao. I need to call my people, aru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for not updating sooner! I noticed that the reviews are starting to slow down as the fic progresses. I don't blame you, though. **

**I have been going through some issues regarding the passing of Hurricane Irene (I live in New York), back-to-school shopping and some personal problems that tackled me emotionally so I am a tad unstable.**

**If you noticed, I also published a new Rochu fic that I tried my best to make it sound like reading a fairy tale from Hans Christian Anderson himself. It will be much appreciated if you read it and leave a kind review of how the story is. **

**Thank you!**


	80. Chillykitty101

China-

Ni Hao!I'm from China!^^But I'm living in America..oh well..

ANYWAY...My friends are saying I'm the China of the group because I'm Chinese and like Pandas.*shrug*Question,Do we still eat weird stuff like dog and snake..?:(

Chillykitty101

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Chillykitty101!<p>

*pleased* Ah, Ni hao Ma?

I cannot believe that more and more of my people are sending me letters, aru!

That's very interesting!

Ermm... I know that eating dogs are illegal although back in the Yulin, Shaanxi food fair in May, I saw a lot of my people buy some dog meat, aru. *guilty look* I suppose snakes are still allowed. After all, they are quite a delicacy, aru!

But... I-I KNOW THAT YONG SOO EATS DOG MEAT, ARU!

I-I DO NOT, ANIKI! MY PEOPLE DO! YOUR PEOPLE ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN MINE!

*the rest of the letter is left blank due to the bickering of the two Asian countries and the involvement of three soju bottles.*

-China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Although I am not Chinese, I have watched a lot of documentaries of China from the Korean Channel and it boosts my interest in the exposure of the Chinese culture! It makes me want to go there one day~**

**As for the cuisine, I LOVE CHINESE FOOD. **

**Especially Dim Sum. **

**But seeing how they sell live skewered scorpions and roaches in the market in some parts of China doesn't make me too happy. I mean, I wouldn't even dare eating them! **

**...The sugar coated fruit skewers look pretty good though. **

**Don't get me wrong, I would love to visit China one day! **

**As for the Koreans, YES THEY EAT DOG THERE. They say that it's supposed to be really good and all but I am opposed to it. Breeding and raising dogs for their meat in my opinion, is simply an inhumane thing to do!**

**Of course, people might disagree with me and I totally respect that. **

**But it doesn't change the way I feel about my culture!**

**Okay, enough with my ranting.**


	81. Thailand 1

China-sensei,

Hey! Remember Me? Suree Sontaya?

I wanted to ask, is Japan-nii okay? I'm visiting him when I have time...stupid bosses and paperwork..

Also, Hungary and Prussia say , mostly Hungary. Not so much Prussia.

A-Aiyah! France is in my grounds!*growls, grabs hunting rifle and runs ouside to shoot France*

Sincerely,

Angry!Suree Sontaya AKA Thailand

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Sontaya!<p>

Of course I remember my brother! Why wouldn't I, aru?

Hao, he is doing pretty well! Although he is still arguing with Korea at the moment...

I do agree. I haven't seen him for quite a while lately, aru.

Ah, tell them my regards.

AIYAHH! Hǎo yùn (good luck) with getting France out of your territory, aru!

-China


	82. Hunan 2

你好, 爸爸，

You might have noticed that France is now missing a huge chuck of his "lovely" hair. I am really proud of my art work so I posted a photo of it on Facebook. Can you send a copy of it to Aunt South Korea by post? I don't have her address.

My next target is Russia but I'm most likely to skip him and move on to you, since you didn't do anything at all after my last letter. So...yeah...

your disappointed province,

Hunan

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Hunan!<p>

Really? He deserved it anyway, aru. T-That's great!

A-Aunt?

WHEN DID YONG SOO BECOME YOUR AUNT!

A-Are you okay, Hunan?

S-skip Russia and move onto me?

HUNAN! *runs out to see his province in person*

-Worried!China


	83. Singapore 10

China,

If you do need to say anything about it though, I wont judge you.. Much.. Just spare my poor mind the details...

DONT INSULT THEM! THEY'LL DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU! LIKE BURN SHINATTY OR MAKE YOU PROCLAIM THAT YOU WOULD MARRY ENGLAND! YOU CANT DO THAT! HE HASN'T FULLY SEEN ME YET! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY PATERNAL FIGURE! GAAAAH!

Ahem. Well it's going to end soon. I got pictures of America's face though when I told him about this. Wanna see?

I'll wait for your amusing reaction then.

Dude.. Chill.. Its virtual. He exists to make us happy and do as we will. Ah heck it, I'm sending you the model right now. You are going to watch him and choreograph for him as well soon. Its not as if I'm offending the real Japan neither. He was happy I liked his model. Now the instructions of how to use it are there. Have fun with your virtual Nihonloid! I made this model especially for you. I know you'll like it. Japan in a- its a secret!

Didnt you tell me to speak up and not mumble. You used to scold me for not speaking clearly. Now you are doing it too?

I'll be waiting~~~!

Well I dont need to send you the link anymore now do I? I just gave you the whole thing. Tell me how it goes!

Well.. he'd better.. mumble mumble..

Republic of Singapore.

Ps. Look at the Nihonloid and tell me honestly that its not true. I dare you. It's impossible.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Singapore!<p>

*sighs* Hao...

W-WAHH! I WANT MY SHINNATTY, ARU! *wails* It's worse that Korea and Hong Kong already have it...

I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED TO THAT TEA BASTARD, AHEN.

...Alright, send it in.

*glances at the model and tries to contain his urge to squeal*

I-I have received it, aru. I-It's...

AIYAHHH! ALRIGHT, I SHALL STOP MUMBLING!

Hao, Hao. I get it, aru!

But speak up next time! I can't hear your mumbling! *is oblivious*

-China


	84. Deathfield 1

Ni hao, Wang Xian Sheng,

As you can see, I'm a Chinese. I have been wishing sooo long to chat with you~

Uhh, well, you are one of my most favorite character (no, i must say that's the character i LOVE), and in the other words, i'm your big fan! And i proud of that, yayyyyy *start squealing*

I just want to write to you like this (and in Chinese XD but i don't think i should do that...) And nothing more but the "good luck" word from you ( maybe i'm too much but it would be great if it is in Chinese), because i will have a very important exam this year o_o

From the letter above, maybe i don't sound like your fan, but the truth that i love you best is my word from bottom of my heart.

And finally, wish you a good day with the World Meeting, hope you won't get into any trouble, Wang Yao Xian Sheng. Oh, and be careful with Korea XD. I just saw him around there when i came in ~^^~

I'm looking forward to receive the reply from you~

Zai jian a!

* * *

><p>Ni Hao (Deathfield)!<p>

I see that you haven't attached your name anywhere in this letter...

Ah, that's great! It is difficult for me to receive all of your letters, aru. **(A/N: LIES. I RECEIVED EVERYTHING)**

Xie Xie for your kind words!

Ah, I see. **(A/N: It gives me one less thing to worry about. Thanks!)**

Well, it's great to hear from people that actually like me, aru! I am pleased!

Xie Xie again!

Zai jian a!

-China

P.S: 愿你在测试中交好运! (Good luck on your test!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I noticed how a lot of my reviewers are Chinese. It does make sense for his people to be attracted to the whole letters thing but please try to keep the characters minimum (and easily translate-able). Simple phrases will be allowed; I am trying my best to add some Mandarin Chinese in order to keep in character.**


	85. Minnesota 1

Dear China,

Greetings from Minnesota!

How are you today? Korea annoying you? What kind of diet tips can you give me? Oh and um...how do you say:"I love you Laura" in Chinese?

-Felicia! (Minnesota)

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Minnesota!<p>

It's been tiring for me as I try to keep up-to-date with the current events, aru.

Diet tips?

Well, I know that drinking green tea helps the body to remove toxins and shed off some pounds...

You want to learn how to say 'I love you Laura' in Chinese?

It's: 我爱你，劳拉 (pronounced as: wo ai ni, lao la)

I hope that helped, aru!

-China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that's right. I used google translate. Hmm...**


	86. Mongolia 2

Dear China,

^^ Your welcome~

Yes and no...? So.. you have mixed feelings..?

o v o I'm glad you at least didn't ignore me~

U-um.. by the way.. Could you not tell Russia you have written to me at a-all? For some reason, Ivan really doesn't like me anymore.. :T

With love,

Mongolia

P.S- I brought a Hello Kitty DVD and for some reason she has a mouth. And it was REALLY CUTEEE~ But also just plain... WEIRD.

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Mongolia!<p>

Hao. I have mixed feelings, aru.

R-really? Of course he likes you! But I won't tell just for you.

-China

P.S: T-THAT'S SHINATTY! M-Mind if you sent me the DVD?


	87. Thailand 2

China-sensei,

YOU DON'T REMEMBER! T-T I'm a GIRL! And my name is Suree Sontaya in Western Order!

*cough*excuse my outburst...that is usual for them..

^^

Okay~

I did! Vital Regions Shot! Whoot!

Sontaya Suree~

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Sontaya Suree! (Thailand)<p>

Aiyahhh! I'm so sorry, aru!

I'm getting forgetful lately. I blame it on my paperwork, aru. *growls*

That's great!

-China

P.S: I attached your favorite rice for your celebration, aru.


	88. Chillykitty101 2

China-

^^ I can't understand much Chinese... I was adopted to America at 10 months...

That's good! It means you're getting more social!

I suppose..

Oh, okay. That's fine, as long as I don't eat it...

...Hope you win the argument!~

Chillykitty101

P.S. You can call me Chilly

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Chillykitty101!<p>

Ah, that's okay, aru.

*groans* But I'm already having a hard time with my work! Responding to the letters my next priority.

Sometimes I wish that Korea never forced me to do this...

I won't force you to eat something that you don't want to, aru. But I want you to eat a lot so that you will grow strong and healthy!

Err... about that... I should not tell you what happened that day, aru...

-China

P.S: Ah... I shall in the next letter!


	89. South Korea 2

CHINK CHINK HYUNG~!

It's Yong Soo~

I have to send these letters hyung! I go to your house to see you, but you never talk to me so you've forced me to this! *sigh, so immature!*

W-w-why not? HYUUUUUUUNNNNGG~!

But north's my Nuna! How can I ignore her? (and YOU'RE the one talking about respect?)

KIMCHIII~!

You…don't hate me?… YAAAAY! I'm coming to your house now~~~~~

Love, Yong Soo (The Republic Of Korea)

P.S. "Hong! Get the firecrackers~! Shinatty, you're going to learn how it feels to go BOOM~!"

* * *

><p>Yong Soo,<p>

*sighs* I've been busy with my work, aru. They keep piling up! *mumbles in Chinese*

Aiyahh, Yong Soo! Alright, aru! My government claims to support your rights to the territory. Are you happy, aru?

I know what I said about respect, aru! But North Korea said that she needs some time alone.

*grumbles* Hao... I don't hate you... I lov- I lov- *sighs and notices Korea*

AIYAHHH! *gets glomped*

-China

P.S: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOO! I will stop responding to the letters if you blow Shinatty up, aru!


	90. Minnesota 2

Dear China,

Guess who? Yup It's Minnesota again

Thanks for telling me ^^|

Oh! I got a new book but I finished it sadly (boo)

How are you and the Allies getting along?

whats your home like?

-Felicia

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Minnesota!<p>

You're welcome, aru!

That's...great?

*sighs* I honestly don't know... We really haven't talked much after the war, aru...

My home?

If you're talking about the place in which I live in, it's small... There's nothing much about it, aru.

But I do have a garden where I do tai chi every morning.

But if you're talking about my country, *proud* It's the best country in the world! There are stands filled with food so it's easy to buy. *holds up a jar with something inside* I hope you like snakes, aru!

-China

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahaha. I had to use my imagination and prior knowledge to answer your quesion about China. I haven't been there so I really don't know... *guilty***


	91. Guangzhou 4

Ni hao, Yao.

It's me again. JiJi.

You're too old, JiJi-da~ze!

Stop it! You're not going to ruin my 2,270th birthday!

Anyway, looks like we'll be sharing the same birthday again this year, Yao.

October 10th~? Gawd, JiJi! You and Anikiiiiii are so old~!

Well, sorry if Yong Soo is bugging. A-Anyway...I haven't a good idea what to get for you...

Pandas and Hugs,

Jìa Liang (Guangdong)

P.S...*kisses your cheek lightly and blushes*

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Jia Liang!<p>

It's good to hear from you again!

Why is Yong Soo at your house, aru?

Get out now, Korea!

*sighs* I try not to think about it so much, aru.

*flushes* I-It's okay, aru! You don't have to give me anything!

-China

P.S: *kisses your forehead* Xie Xie. I wish you a happy birthday, aru. 生日快乐.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! I noticed that you wrote Guangdong instead of Guangzhou. I didn't change the name because I didn't know if you want to keep it there. I marked this chapter as Guangzhou though since it's the same character, I believe?**


	92. Mongolia 3

Dear China,

I know Russia doesn't like me.. HE WON'T EVEN TELL ME WHY THOUGH.

If he knew I was writing letters to you at all, he would think I'm trying to.. 'steal' you from him- which is not that untrue- but- y-yeah.

Thank you, China..

Sincerely,

Mongolia

P.S- Ok, I guess- The mouth bugs me though- I keep thinking, She shouldn't have a mouth- then -POOF- WTF SHE IS A FOOTBALL PLAYER PRINCESS.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, Mongolia!<p>

Maybe I should ask him during the next world conference, aru...

Ah! Why on Earth would he think such a thing?

You're welcome!

-China

P.S: AIYAHHH! I need to see it!


	93. ShunKazamisGirl 4

Ni Hao,

It's ok, it may be frustrating to wait but it's totally worth it. ^^ And no, Korea hadn't caused much trouble that time.. I think. Why would you think that Korea groping Russia is a bad idea? o.O And maybe you SHOULD get that "tea-bastard", as you call England, to do something about Korea. Any ideas?

See you later,

ShunKazamis-Girl

P.S. Please say hi to Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Japan for me.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, ShunKazamis-Girl!<p>

Xie Xie for understanding, aru.

That's good. He shouldn't be causing other people trouble.

B-Because, *worries* Russia might knock his head with his water-pipe, aru!

*sighs* It may sound like a good idea but the last time the tea bastard showed up, he was wearing strange angel clothes and transformed Korea into a baby, ahen.

-China

P.S: Hao. I shall tell them.


	94. Hunan 3

Nihao Baba,

Ha! Told you I'm good at hide-and-seek, dad. Anyway, my panda told me you broke into my house yesterday. You could have just knocked. Well, that's one more thing added to the list.*grins*

I'm really sorry, Uncle, for calling you Aunt. I was so angry! I actually meant North Korea. Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen her for ages...

Your angry province,

Hunan

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Hunan!<p>

Aiyahh! You could have at least told me that you were playing, aru.

I thought you were going to send an army of pandas towards my house... *cringes at the thought*

I already called up someone to fix your house, aru. *mumbles about how much it costs*

Ah... Yong Soo's still sulking in the corner. That nation never leaves my house!

I attached her address with this letter.

She's been busy, aru.

-China

P.S: I also sent a package of your favorite sweets, aru. Feel better!


	95. Singapore 11

China...

Hauuuu... *derp face* keheheheheee...

The consequences of insulting the powers that control us.. I heard that they forced America to Censor in a Censor because they felt that he was being too much.. Save yourself...

GOOD! You wouldnt have my full wholehearted blessing if you did!

.. And he is not that much of a tea Censored! I approve of him as a daughter! Even though he should stop drinking..

Sent! Enjoy the torture of the country known as America MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Now you send me the pics you owe me!

It's..? It's..? Dont you love it? Isn't it adorable? Precious? Just so cute? You know that it dances for you... Just press play on the first song. And guess what? You can make it even cuter... go on.. you know you want to...

How is it? How? Good right? Everything you could ever have imagined right? I can sent a box for all the different clothes you can dress him in. Go on, play!

Excited!Republic of Singapore

* * *

><p>Ni hao, Singapore!<p>

Why would I care about America, aru?

*growls* I am NOT marrying that Tea-Bastard! *angrilly shoves England out of his house*

F-fine. I shall attach those photos along with this letter.

It's...nice, aru. *presses play*

I never imagined him doing such things... *sudden fantasies started to dance in his head and he blushes*

Enough! I can't do this anymore, aru! *shoves everything into a box and tries to focus on his work*

-Aroused!China


	96. North Korea 8

Oniisama,

I see, then I shall refrain from touching him.

*blushes* I-I mean... It was... Somewhat amusing at most. I-I'll admit there was a certain... S-satisfaction in seeing how pale his face got, it was merely... I...

South? Serious? About ANYTHING? *snorts* I highly doubt he has the capacity. He mentioned that he had written to you, he's not being too much of a pain, is he? If so I will shoot him.

America hardly causes anything but trouble, don't think I'll be letting my guard down. I have also been having recent negotiations with RUSSIA of all people... That bloody traitor... Though if my boss orders me to be civil with him I have no choice but to do so. (Even though I just want to take that pipe of his and smash his head off and-)

I have been quite busy, what with getting a new boss and all this other stuff... I'm exhausted. This is also the reason for why I have not replied earlier, for which I apologize.

It's true. Everyone else is a complete idiot and-

... I will do anything in my power to avoid another war, but once again, the decision lies with my boss. Determining such matters is his place, not mine!

-North Korea.

* * *

><p>Ni Hao, North Korea!<p>

*sighs in relief* Xie Xie.

Really? Well, considering how you haven't interacted with Yong Soo in a while... *smiles* I'm sure that it brought some nostalgia, aru...

You will be surprised at how Yong Soo now deals with serious issues. Although he usually stays in my house and occasionally bothers me, *blushes* he is not AS annoying as he used to be...

With Russia?

I-It's not that I don't approve of the negotiations (because that is up to our bosses) but please don't smash his head with his pipe!

It's okay! I understand, aru!

I've err... been busy as well...Aiyahh... sometimes I wish that I was a human instead of a nation...

Hao, I understand. Those European nations really are strange!

I really do hope that there won't be another war!

Until your next reply, stay healthy, aru!

-China


End file.
